


【漢康】SexVirus-噗浪安價

by Star_Moon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Moon/pseuds/Star_Moon
Summary: 安價原噗：https://www.plurk.com/p/ndwjrh、https://www.plurk.com/p/ne288v警告：※康納心智幼兒化（三歲）※廣義的未成年性愛…吧（？※很多DADDY PLAY





	【漢康】SexVirus-噗浪安價

**【警局機密資料】**

** 負責人：漢克．安德森、RK800康納**  
** ［任務統計］**  
** 仿生人相關事件：462件**

  
** ［細項］**  
** 涉及仿生人死亡：75件**  
** 涉及仿生人受損：248件**  
** 涉及非法改造仿生人：261件**  
** 涉及非法販賣性愛仿生人：293件**  
** 上次編輯 一個月前編輯**

  
** ［解決方案］**  
** 康納假扮性愛仿生人潛入臥底：136次**  
** 安德森副隊長攜帶康納假扮情侶／主僕…等關係潛入臥底：78次**

  
** ［負責人員狀態回報］**  
** 康納因臥底遭植入病毒：193次**  
** 安德森副隊長強制服用催情藥品：32次**

  
在康納第194次被性愛病毒入侵，兩人因排除病毒的程序而筋疲力竭時，漢克忍無可忍地對康納抱怨。

「哈啊……全底特律壞人沒別招了？他媽的只會開發新病毒！」還都是該死的性愛病毒，是想讓我倆死在床上？

漢克滿身大汗呈大字型躺著，朝天花板翻了個大白眼，而康納靠在他厚實的胸口，腦袋枕著粗壯手臂，雙眼緊閉、滿臉潮紅地運行自檢系統。

「漢克，我認為罪犯們沒有開發新病毒，而是同種病毒不斷升級分支。」仿生人額角黃圈轉回淡藍，他張開雙眼，抬起頭用濕漉漉的眼神望向漢克，在多次『被中毒』經驗下，能感覺到病毒帶有相似性，卻一次比一次難纏，更加多樣化也更危險，不論是哪種方面的危險。

「靠，你是說連病毒都能自我進化！？」男人淡藍色的眼眸瞪大，一臉不可思議地大喊，聲音中夾雜震驚及微不可查的驚慌。

「是的，再繼續下去，可能會造成嚴重的後果，對你、對我而言都是。」

其實康納也很不解，明明每次任務都非常完美，無論是單人作業還是搭檔合作。可是病毒總是能在沒有察覺的情況下入侵機體，彷彿濃霧一般無孔不入，只要被抓住就會陷入無盡深淵。

「……不行，我以後要禁止你當臥底。每次，康納。每次、只要臥底你都會中毒。」

哭得像小狗一樣窩在我懷裡，比發情小貓叫得都大聲，搖著小屁股哭喊副隊長快操我。

「我很抱歉，漢克。」康納低聲語帶歉意，漢克都能看見他頭上狗耳朵垂下去的樣子。

「先試一周吧？如果期間你沒有再次中毒，就能繼續出臥底任務。」男人抱緊懷中心情低落的仿生人，他知道康納將任務看得很重，雖然覺醒後不再以任務為優先，仍然佔有很高的地位。

沒能安全解決事件，小安卓也很難受，不過為了康納的安全，也只能如此。

* * *

隔天，兩人一如往常前往警局上班。

漢克才坐到位置上，正喝著警局口味不甚優良的咖啡，康納在此時突生異樣。

康納將手放在電腦感應區，皮膚層褪去，正在查詢今日代辦事項。

不知為何，忽然有一條代碼從警局雲端竄入他的系統，身為警用仿生人，沒有一兩種抵禦手段那是不可能的，康納閉上眼試圖將惡意代碼排除，額角燈圈不停在黃燈閃爍，整個人僵在座位上一動也不動。

喝完咖啡，正準備詢問自家搭檔今天行程，老警官一抬頭便發現仿生人雙眼緊閉，面無表情的樣子。

『他是怎樣？故障？又在回報資料？』對現代科技一竅不通，使得漢克遇上身為仿生人的康納出問題時，總有些無能為力與不知所措。

漢克決定先冷靜下來，觀察幾分鐘，如果安卓依然沒有反應，再決定接下來該如何行動。

他走在禪意庭園內，自從覺醒後，這裡變成系統意識集散地，類似記憶宮殿，但仿生人不會遺忘，所以更像形式上的象徵。

惡意程式會將自己隱蔽起來以防系統追緝，他掃描過庭園裡一草一木，身為最精銳警用型，要揪出這種程度的病毒簡直易如反掌。

『應該建議警局更新防火牆，要是其他低階仿生人感染，辦案紀錄遺失或外流可不行。』

康納緩緩睜開眼，發現副隊長臉色凝重直勾勾盯著他看。

**［病毒排除程序：成功，花費時間：2分18秒34］**

  
『漢克應該沒察覺我中毒？』想起昨天在床上漢克斬釘截鐵的禁止事項，他可不想第一天就失敗，『不希望漢克跟其他人一起出臥底任務。』康納想到會有別人跟漢克一起出蜜糖任務，處理器出現一陣混亂，昨晚漢克幫助他排除病毒的記憶文件突然自動開啟，『哈啊…康納，你可以的……好孩子…』漢克低沉的嗓音在耳邊響起，男人抓著他腰部的觸感，溫熱氣息打在他臉上，如深海般的雙瞳讓人沉溺於其中……

一切彷彿現在進行式，一一體現到機體上，安卓臉部模擬出紅暈，甚至不小心洩露出一聲呻吟。

就算只有數秒便恢復原狀，仍被一直關注他安危的副隊長察覺。

漢克張口想說些什麼，卻被福勒局長一聲大吼打斷。

「漢克、康納！進來我辦公室！」

安德森副隊長只好先將這事放下，跟康納一起前往隊長辦公室。

「你們今天的任務，喏，去跟著那個仿生人首領，他要會面市長，耶利哥指定要康納跟著。」福勒隊長拿著一份平板，上頭是這次的任務資料。康納接過並複製一份到系統上。

「這種扮家家酒的任務也需要我們？」漢克皺著眉頭向隊長抱怨，他們是負責仿生人相關事件沒錯，但還有更多謀殺或刑事案件更為急迫，而且如果真的要負責護衛光靠他們兩人根本不夠。

「不要抱怨，就當給你們休假了，這個節骨眼上沒人敢對仿生人首領做出什麼過激行為，要不是上頭指定要你們，案件也不會輪到地方警局。」福勒對老友擺了擺手，「快滾吧，他們在等。」

唉……老警官嘆了口氣，認命地走出辦公室準備驅車前往馬庫斯的所在地—耶利哥，康納緊跟在後。

* * *

  
在車上，康納向漢克報告案件細節內容，卻發現副隊長明顯心不在焉，掃描結果顯示人類貌似心情不佳，作為搭檔應該適時關心。

「漢克？你看起來心情不太好。」

仿生人轉頭看向人類，表情明明沒有大幅度變化，但能從中看出一絲關心。

「我想喝汽水。」男人語氣嚴肅，口氣跟語意完全搭不上邊，果不其然，下一句就讓康納的脈搏調節器不可控制地跳了一下。

「你以為我會這麼說嗎？康納，福勒把我們叫進去前，你他媽到底在幹嘛？」

他一把將車停在路邊，淺藍色的瞳孔閃著銳利的光，一副『如果不老實招來，你會有大麻煩』的神色。

被質問的安卓深吸一口氣，雙眼直視漢克，一副事不關己的模樣，平淡地吐出解釋。

「我遭遇了特定的程式問題並且已經排除。有任何問題嗎？」

「問題？你才是那個有問題的傢伙！你他媽還叫了！」老警官面紅耳赤，不知是被不會照顧自己身體的仿生人氣的，還是想起那聲甜膩而羞紅的。

「只是意外，系統不小心調閱我們的性行為影像，在辦公時間發出不雅聲響，我很抱歉。」氣人安卓使出對漢克最有效的狗狗眼攻勢，想要輕描淡寫翻過這頁。

「不要以為露出那種表情我就會妥協，要是再讓我發現你出問題，一定帶你去送修！」

車子一下衝出去老遠，漢克發洩似的猛踩油門，『可惡，這小子就不要再讓我抓到！』

「GOT IT！順便提醒您，副隊長，您多了三張罰單。」

「操！去他媽的罰單，你就閉嘴吧！」

* * *

  
兩人來到耶利哥門口，耶利哥新據點位於市郊區某棟老舊大樓，雖然不像其他地區一樣光鮮亮麗，但對於仿生人們來說，有屬於自己的房屋已經是一大進步。

一身西裝的仿生人首領朝他們迎面走來，康納隨即向來人打招呼。

「你好，馬庫斯，好久不見。」

「好久不見，謝謝你們願意來幫忙，康納、安德森副隊長。」馬庫斯對他們點頭致意。

「啊……這是我們的職責。」漢克對著眼前的仿生人不知該說些什麼，他在電視上看過，這人是仿生人革命的重要人物，也是現今仿生人們的代表，但他那天光顧著看康納……。

「副隊長您不用那麼拘謹。康納，今天的面談就請你多幫忙了。」

「我會盡我所能。」

『什麼鬼？』

漢克．剛剛根本沒聽到任務細節．安德森，糊里糊塗就被逼著上了耶利哥的車。

* * *

  
人類帶著槍，依靠在牆旁，望著台上兩名仿生人與市長談話及提出要求，現場備有大量西裝人士來保護市長，而仿生人呢？就只有我一個中年老警察。  
哼，男人發出一聲不屑的哼聲。

環顧四周，不論是底下的記者還是官員，全都是人類。說到底，人類還是打從心底不相信仿生人，『非我族類，其心必異』。

『市長是吃了狗屎嗎？說出來的話有夠臭，靠，不准碰康納！』漢克聽著兩方對話，市長對仿生人一副高高在上，講出來的話無時無刻都透露著歧視和輕蔑，甚至還譏笑著觸摸到康納的手臂，要不是他是市長，而且一個人打不過現場的守衛，漢克都想衝上去教訓那出言不遜還毛手毛腳的垃圾。

雙方談話如火如荼的進行，康納憑藉強大的談判能力，成功在面談中取得上風，讓市長一臉菜色的同馬庫斯握手，並簽訂條約。

  
「謝謝你康納，要不是有你，市長不會輕易與我們簽訂條例。」馬庫斯真誠地向友人道謝，雖然康納不願意在耶利哥任職──『我想回到安德森副隊長身邊，他才是我的歸屬。』這是康納的原話──但他仍願意給予同族們幫助。

「不用謝，能為耶利哥跟仿生人們盡一份心力我很榮幸。」

康納也笑著回答，接下來只要護送馬庫斯回耶利哥，任務便成功結束。

「康納，做的好。看到那人渣的表情夠我笑一整天。」漢克拍了拍搭檔的肩，接在馬庫斯後上了車。

康納輕輕撫上漢克觸碰過的地方，人類微熱的體溫似乎還殘留在上頭，他露出一抹微笑。

不料，顯示著錯誤的紅框瞬間佈滿視野，系統無法控制生物組件運作，腳一軟跌坐在地。

「康納！」漢克跟馬庫斯衝下車，仿生人首領想要連接康納的系統以查證好友情況，康納連忙警告，「不能連接，你也會出事。馬庫斯，耶利哥有人能處理惡意病毒嗎？今天早上，我從警局網絡中無意加載到病毒，原以為已經徹底排除成功，沒想到它還有殘留一部分潛伏在系……嗯啊！」

康納四肢無法移動，思緒仍相當清醒，怎料由於過往中毒次數過多，系統防火牆自動開啟使用次數最頻繁的排毒捷徑──性愛組件。

「操操操！！康納你清醒一點！」抱著自家戀人的副隊長一聽到康納句尾呻吟，趕緊摀住他的嘴，將人抱起奔跑回車上。

「安德森副隊長，帶康納回耶利哥。要盡快！」

『最新警用型也沒察覺到的病毒……耶利哥有辦法處理嗎？』

雖然馬庫斯對男人信誓旦旦，可內心十分沒底。

『說不定還是要去請教那位呢……。』

* * *

漢克抱著康納在後座，前頭仿生人司機用著人類不能比擬的速度，全力趕往耶利哥。

短短十幾分鐘的路程，康納如同人類喝醉酒一般，對事物判斷力大幅下降，而性愛組件持續運作，更加劇這趟路途的艱難。

四肢漸漸恢復控制，康納感覺一道輕飄飄軟綿綿的微弱電流竄過電子腦，他發出一聲輕哼，引起漢克注意。

「康納？沒事吧？」漢克厚實的大掌溫柔托著康納後腦，擔憂地湊近。

仿生人不發一語，將前額貼上男人的額頭，眼神如同加了蜜一般，甜膩並使人沉溺。

「康…！」

人類被那雙眼瞳俘虜，唇上的柔軟打斷話語，親吻不斷加深，來不及嚥下的唾液滴落在男人胸膛，喘息逐漸加重，瀰漫著淫靡氛圍。

不知不覺間，安卓的姿勢從半靠在他胸前轉為跨坐。

一吻結束，銀絲牽在兩人唇間，仿生人伸出那佈滿精密檢測器的軟舌，用過於情色的方式舔進嘴裡。

「漢克……」康納再次抵住男人前額，嗓音被情慾薰陶，帶著一點沙啞，漢克曾評論為『奇怪的聲音』，此時在男人耳中卻是致命誘惑。

「你他媽……康納，冷靜。你狀態不穩定，中了鬼才知道是什麼的病毒！」

漢克抓著康納雙臂慌慌張張將人推離，卻又怕康納向後倒，造成一種不遠不近尷尬距離。

康納不生氣，也不反應，自顧自地唱起歌。

嗓音略為低沉，一串拗口發音──漢克聽不出是哪種語言，可能是西班牙語？──流暢且優美，從康納口中傳出，無機質製成的玻璃眼珠中，參雜著複數情緒，情慾、愛意、信賴，還有更多無法解讀。就算不懂語意，也能從旋律及康納赤裸裸的眼神知道這是一首情歌。

如果安德森先生聽得懂拉丁文，肯定會堵住小安卓的嘴，不讓他再唱出任何一個詞。

前方兩名仿生人內建自動翻譯，秉持非禮勿視、非禮勿聽的美德，決定無視康納『……將您的火熱獻予我，讓我成為您的唯一。……全世界只有您，您是我的全部…』的歌聲。

老警官沉浸在感人情緒中，沒發現自家安卓手上小動作。

康納一手扶住人類的肩，另一手緩緩伸向襯衫，趁人類注意力都放在歌聲上，纖長的手指靈巧地解開鈕扣，以意識不清或中毒仿生人不該有的速度。

等男人察覺，安卓已經解開皮帶，正準備拉下褲頭拉鍊。

「啊啊啊！康納你這小渾蛋給我停下！」

眼尖的老警官注意到仿生人褲襠不自然突起，甚至看出那塊布料顏色比其他地方深，安卓纖細的指尖夾著拉鍊頭，作勢要往下拉。

漢克趕緊抓起那雙不安分的手，反剪到康納身後。

康納稍稍偏頭一臉疑惑，不懂為何漢克要限制他行動，明明是最快速的排毒方法，不是嗎？

受到病毒影響，仿生人完全忽視時間與地點、忘了昨晚的約定，更別說幾小時前，他剛跟人類說過『程式問題已排除』的事了。

代辦任務事項欄上『與漢克發生性行為』位在排序第一，而後依序是『找出病毒本體』『運行排除程式』，以往康納都是三項同時進行，通常完成最優先級時，其餘兩項也會一並完成。

但漢克情緒明顯不佳。

『去你的仿生人病毒！老子昨晚才解決一個！』

男人憤怒又焦躁，現在是性愛功能出問題，那以後呢？會不會損壞機體？系統崩潰？甚至直接操控康納所有意識？

他不想看到康納寫著『漢克快來操我』的臉，也不想康納在他身上扭來扭去片刻不得安寧。

「馬庫斯，你來後座壓著這小子！有必要就用一下仿生人的小伎倆，讓他安分一點，我來開車！」

「恕我拒絕，副隊長。」

馬庫斯沒有回頭，只是用不容質疑的語氣說到。

漢克沒想到看起來像好好先生的仿生人首領會拒絕。

「康納現在不適合接觸任何仿生人，您剛才也有聽到，要是隨意觸碰，有可能會導致全耶利哥仿生人大規模中毒。」

「我相信，不論是康納還是您都不希望這種事發生。」

嘖，該死該死該死！

他當然不可能罔顧全仿生人的安危，但再這樣下去，康納會過熱當機，（男人想起最初幾次，康納還不懂得如何到達性愛病毒要求時發生的慘劇），可又不能在這種地方幹他的仿生人！

無比的煩躁感湧上心頭，「ＦＵＣＫ！到底還多遠！？」

「就快抵達耶利哥總部，醫護組已經在待命，隨時準備迎接康納，請再稍等一會。」

「行吧，快點！我壓不住這傢伙！」

漢克只能用暴躁來掩飾生理變化，任何一個身體健康的人類男性被戀人在身上磨蹭都會起反應好嘛！？

『可惡！去你的病毒！我操康納你不要再動了！！』

崩潰的老警官在內心發出怒吼。

* * *

  
前往耶利哥的路彷彿沒有盡頭，１０分鐘，漢克覺得這是他近幾年最難熬的１０分鐘。

雙手被反剪到身後不妨礙他用下身蹭男人的腿，仿生人額角燈圈閃爍，習慣性地掃描戀人身體狀態。

「掃描顯示你的陰莖海綿體充血脹大，漢克。請准許我用口腔替你解決生理需求。」

嫩紅色小舌挑逗一般掃過唇間，原本安分被拘束的雙手開始掙扎，似乎想掙脫囚禁，以達到舔舐男人陰莖的目標。

「你想得美！」

漢克想加強禁錮力道，然而仿生人的力量不是人類能比擬的。

「請放開我，副隊長，您打不過仿生人。」

面對面的姿勢不好施力，在安卓激烈掙扎下，漢克一時不查，讓康納逃出掌控。

「我不想傷害你，漢克。只要坐下來讓我服侍你，任務很快就能解決。」

此時康納眼中只剩漢克，以及漢克勃起的陰莖。

眼前的安卓半跪在地，看著他的眼神就像最初相遇時，為了任務不顧一切的仿生人獵手。

只是獵物從仿生人變成自己。

「你小子真不錯啊，哈？要老子乖乖坐著讓你舔，未免太天真了。」

康納的話語挑撥著漢克自尊。

賭上職業生涯也絕不可能讓這小安卓稱心如意！

**［任務目標：與漢克．安德森性交］**

選擇操控：

**［Ｏ康納］**

**［Ｘ漢克］**

**＞［Ｏ康納］**

兩人對視長達五秒，康納看見副隊長身形一晃朝他撲來。

「你給我乖乖坐好。」

「非常抱歉，我不能遵從命令。」

  
**［Ｏ閃躲］**  
** ［Ｘ待在原地］**  
** ［△攻擊］**

**＞［Ｘ待在原地］**

面對漢克的攻擊仿生人不為所動，將手伸向後腰，拿起那根棒狀物就往嘴裡塞。

人類見狀，原想撲向他的動作頓了一下，無奈用力過猛，一時無法停止，巨大的身軀將康納推倒在地，人類只得用手撐住地面，不讓胸口壓到康納的臉。

安卓吸允警棍發出『滋嚕、咕波』的聲響。

「你他媽在做什麼！？知不知道危險怎麼拚？要是傷到喉嚨怎麼辦？」

「咻嚕、嗯，只要……更換組件、咕、就沒問題……」

他抬眼望向上方的男人，過多的仿生唾液沿著嘴角流下，滿臉通紅的老警察想將警棍從他嘴裡拿出來。

  
**［Ｏ閃躲］**  
** ［Ｘ讓漢克拿走］**  
** ［△攻擊］**  
  
** ＞［Ｘ讓漢克拿走］**

漢克一把搶走他嘴裡的警棍丟向一旁，趁漢克注意力分散的同時，康納勁瘦的腰身一發力，手抱住漢克胸口，一個測身翻滾，霎時兩人的位置顛倒……本來該是這樣的。

沒想到康納錯估了病毒對機體的影響，由於系統判斷失常，其實成功率只有百分之四十五，卻顯示為百分之七十五，以至於翻滾不完全，兩人雙雙側倒在地。

「哦！該死，安分點！」

肩膀直接撞擊地面，漢克痛的悶哼一聲並破口大罵，兩人呈現抱在一起的姿勢。

  
**［Ｏ行動］**  
** ［Ｘ離開］**  
  
** ＞［Ｘ離開］**

「非常抱歉……漢克，我保證不再搗亂，能讓我起來嗎？」

躺在漢克懷裡的安卓軟聲軟語請求，撒嬌似地蹭了蹭男人胸膛，用大眾所謂的［ＰＵＰＰＹ ＥＹＥＳ］看著他的副隊長。

漢克狐疑地皺起眉，似乎在思考著要不要相信仿生人的話。

經過十秒，男人終於抵不過攻勢，安卓也認分的沒有試圖再次襲擊他。

「早這麼做不就沒事了？」

漢克將仿生人拉回座位上，以確保他能安穩地坐好，度過剩餘時間。

康納與漢克肩並肩相鄰而坐，也確實沒有做出出格行為。

兩人剛坐定，康納開口道。

「馬庫斯，請協助我。漢克完全不接受我的建議。」

在前座的首領無奈地看向後方，『康納……你別拖我下水啊……』 馬庫斯嘆了口氣，「康納，我無法給予你協助。現階段最好的做法就是維持現狀，等回到總部，醫療部門會幫助你恢復正常。」

  
**［Ｏ反駁］**  
** ［Ｘ聽從馬庫斯的建議］**  
** ［△另尋他法］**  
  
** ＞［Ｏ反駁］**

「不！我不希望漢克以外的人觸碰我的性愛組件！」

聽到馬庫斯的言論，康納忽然大喊出來，不到三十秒前剛坐好，又作勢要爬到漢克腿上。

「嘿嘿嘿！康納冷靜，冷靜好嗎？沒有人會碰你的組件。」

突如其來的巨大聲響讓漢克有些愣住，不過在康納開始動作時，他趕緊穩住仿生人機體不讓他亂動，溫柔地安撫小安卓。

  
**［Ｏ接受安撫］**  
** ［Ｘ理性］**  
** ［△情緒失控］**  
** ［□感性］**  
  
** ＞［Ｏ接受安撫］**

漢克握住的地方傳來人類溫暖的體溫，戀人的安撫起了作用，康納因病毒引發的情緒起伏逐漸緩和，他直視男人的眼眸，琥珀般的玻璃瞳孔閃著水光。

「漢克打勾勾，說謊的是豬。」

康納翹起小指，湊向漢克面前。

就算面對如此孩子氣的要求，老警官也不敢拒絕，深怕康納又情緒不穩，想搞一些不雅動作。

「好，打勾勾。」

兩隻小指頭勾在一起，康納唱起了一首日本童謠。

「指切り拳万，嘘ついたら，針千本飲ます，指切った。」

打勾勾的手指上下搖了搖，仿生人露出一抹微笑，他將自己埋進漢克胸口，尋求一個懷抱，而人類也回抱住仿生人，手輕輕的沿著背脊撫摸，像在安慰小孩子一般。

康納終於消停了，車上所有人都鬆了一口氣。

「到底到了沒？」事情似乎又回到最初，漢克抱著康納在後座，前方的仿生人依然在飆車。

「預計一分三十秒後抵達。到達後，請副隊長抱康納上病床。」

「了解。」

哈……漢克緊緊抱著懷裡的人，深深的嘆了口氣。

就在這時，人類感覺到環抱在身上的力量消失，他稍稍推開康納，低頭查看。

康納雙眸緊閉，額角的燈圈閃著微弱的紅色，黯淡的幾乎要熄滅，模擬呼吸停止，四肢癱軟的倒在漢克身上。

「康納！康納！」

他著急地呼喚康納，想讓他的仿生人清醒，就算回到剛剛無理取鬧的性愛模式，也好過半死不活。

「康納進入安全模式……」馬庫斯聽見漢克的呼喊聲，轉頭看過來，沒想到康納的情況如此危急。

「安全模式？他到底怎麼了！」

「……情況非常不樂觀，副隊長。我們必須馬上將康納送進維修室。」

仿生人首領面色凝重，不願跟漢克多解釋。

而漢克死死盯著懷裡的睡美人，眼眶發紅。

* * *

維修房外，男人情緒焦躁不停來回踱步，彷彿又回到三年前，在柯爾病房外，除了祈求上帝不要帶走他的男孩，什麼也做不到。

「該死！」

老警官跌坐上椅子，發出一聲巨響。雙手摀著臉龐，仔細觀察會發現男人細微顫抖著，像一頭被囚禁在籠中的困獸，與家人分離的痛苦與悲傷，懊悔的低吼聲迴盪於走廊間，任誰經過都能感受到空氣中壓抑及絕望。

「……康納。」

「拜託……一定要沒事。」

等待時間彷彿沒有盡頭，不停折磨他破碎不堪的靈魂，三年前差點毀了他的傷口，在遇到康納後，一點一滴慢慢癒合。

他鼓起勇氣，想再次去愛這世界，現實又給他重重一擊，狠狠地撕裂瘡疤，凌辱著早已血流不止的心。

分針緩緩走過一格又一格，指針經過第84格，維修室緊閉的大門終於開啟。

「安德森副隊長。」金髮的仿生人走了出來，溫和的聲線多少安撫了老警官情緒。他將頭從手掌之間抬起，臉上寫滿擔心。

「康納呢？他怎麼樣！」漢克往賽門後方看去，打開的門裡卻不見康納身影。

「他暫時沒事，不過依耶利哥醫療手段，沒辦法完全將康納系統內的病毒消除，只能抑制發作……」仿生人面帶歉意，耶利哥畢竟不是專業部門，把病毒壓下來已經是他們用盡所有手段後的結果。

「……操。」老警官迅速地低頭用手掌壓住眼眶，努力不讓仿生人聽出他語氣中的哽咽。

看著被烏雲壟罩的人類，賽門身為家政型，忍不住想安慰人類，他正要說點打氣的話來勉勵漢克，此時線內通訊傳來訊息，金髮仿生人露出驚喜的神色。

「副隊長，我剛剛收到消息，康納已經清醒。您要去看看他嗎？」

漢克猛地起身，大步流星地衝進維修室。

「副隊長！不是那邊！」賽門趕緊叫住動作迅速卻走錯方向的警官。

看著漢克原地急停還差點摔倒的樣子，『關心則亂啊……康納很幸福呢。』賽門心想。

* * *

  
** 〔系統自我檢測…… 執行中〕**  
** 〔偵測到病毒…… 強制刪除〕**  
** 〔強制刪除…… 失敗〕**  
** 〔系統強制啟動…… 執行中〕**  
** 〔記憶…… 缺失〕**  
** 〔檢察生物組件…… 無異常〕**  
** 〔重啟生物傳感器…… 成功〕**  
** 〔系統啟動…… 成功〕**

  
檢修台上，素白仿生人纖長的睫毛微微顫抖，白皙的模擬肌膚劃過表層，為潔白的畫布添上色彩，大小不一的小痣星星點點坐落於上，服貼的深棕色短髮，一小搓調皮地從左額落下，雙眼緩緩張開，蜜糖色眼瞳好奇地環顧四周，似是不懂為何自己被架在機械手臂上。

「康納，你醒了！先把衣服換上。」

觀景窗外站著三位仿生人，開口的是一位黑人男子，他低頭操作面板，機械手臂遞來RK800制服，康納沒有接過，只是偏頭看向走廊上幾人。

「康納不會穿衣服。」

全裸的安卓邊說邊生動地左右大力搖頭，以示自己真的不會。

他一開口便投下震撼彈，異色瞳男子面色沉重，方才發話的男人目瞪口呆、一臉不敢置信，而紅髮女子捧腹大笑。

「哈哈哈哈，『康納不會穿衣服？』開什麼美國玩笑！」

「康納……他？難道是……」

「嗯，估計是病毒未消除完全的後遺症。」

兩名男性仿生人沉默地看著機械手臂上，依然不明所以的仿生人。

全裸的仿生人顫抖了一下。

「冷……馬庫師葛格幫幫我。」

由於寒冷使仿生人持續性顫抖，這不是康納機型的標準模式，攝氏20度對警用型來說根本不成威脅。

說出口的話更讓幾人體驗到人類所謂『背脊發涼』。

彷彿是YK500系統錯置到RK800身上一般。

仿生人寶寶（依現階段心智來說）被固定在半空中全身發抖，窗外的大哥哥大姊姊們不願意進來幫他，焦糖般的大眼蓄起斗大的淚珠，似乎馬上就要從眼眶滴落。

「呃……馬庫斯，我覺得你最好去幫忙，他好像要哭了。」 喬許作為大學教授，對幼兒沒輒，更別指望諾斯，她還笑個不停呢。

  
身為耶利哥的首領、康納的朋友，馬庫斯全身穿著防護衣──用以阻隔病毒傳播──手裡拿著一件寬鬆的連身裙跟一條毛毯，毅然決然地走進維修間。

馬庫斯不會忘記康納在車上的強烈拒絕，『不想讓他人觸碰性愛組件』。

若是幫他穿褲子，不小心有所接觸，導致康納再次系統崩潰就糟了。

位於後腰的機械固定器將康納放下，馬庫斯緩緩靠近他。

「康納，你會自己穿衣服嗎？」青年將衣物抖開，亮給康納看。

「這個我會！」康納接過水藍色連身裙，依一個成年機型不該有的笨拙動作，艱難但是成功的將衣服套上。

『所以剛剛是衣服樣式太複雜？』馬庫斯心想，『能說出簡單完整句型，會自行穿脫簡易衣物，依照判斷，康納目前心智大約３歲～４歲之間。』

對於這年齡層的孩子，需要給予鼓勵。於是他輕輕拍拍康納的頭，將毛毯披上他的肩膀同時稱讚到，「康納好棒，做的真好。」

而康納也露出一抹大大的微笑，兩個一米八的大男人，而且康納身高略高於馬庫斯，畫面有種說不上的微妙。

就在馬庫斯將手拿離康納頭頂的瞬間，帶著防護手套的手腕一把被抓住，下個眨眼，他的手指就進到康納的嘴裡。

要是馬庫斯的ＬＥＤ還在，一定會看到它閃過幾秒紅圈。

「做個乖孩子康納，放開我的手。」馬庫斯盡量溫和地說。小孩子經不起刺激，過於嚴厲可能會害他們哭出來，看到康納哭是馬庫斯最不想知道的畫面。

「窩噗腰！」含著手指讓話語模糊不清，康納強硬地抓著他的前臂，嘴裡還不停啃咬，簡直把手指當成奶嘴一樣。

『還好有穿防護衣。』在指尖傳來微弱痛覺時，是馬庫斯唯一慶幸的地方。

這種情況可不能持續下去，首領還有很多事情需要解決。

「不乖，康納。不可以咬人。」

青年嘗試將手從康納的束縛中抽離，不料，他才一出力，感覺奶嘴要脫離掌控的大寶寶，眼眶迅速發紅，模擬淚液一滴一滴沿著臉頰流到下巴，再滴落到水藍色衣物上，短短幾秒，淺色衣服就因淚水溽濕變成一片深藍。

馬庫斯很想，真的很想，馬上離開這裡。

［賽門，請你務必盡速將安德森先生帶過來，越快越好。］

首領無奈地傳網內訊息給賽門，希望漢克能解救他脫離康納魔掌。

* * *

  
漢克一開門就看到如此詭異的畫面。

康納跟馬庫斯站在維修室內，仿生人首領穿著奇怪服飾距離康納一個手臂遠，而他的搭檔身著水色洋裝，披著一看就知道毛茸茸軟綿綿的純白毛毯，正抓著對方的手指塞在嘴裡，漢克甚至能看到過多的仿生唾液從康納嘴角流下。

而喬許跟諾斯則坐在走廊上，什麼也沒做，就是盯著他們兩人。

「ＷＴ……！？他們該死的在幹嘛！」

他在那邊擔心的要死，結果就看見自家戀人對著別的男人做出調情動作，差點一口氣喘不上來。

「憨哭！」康納聽見漢克的聲音，開心地大喊，拖著馬庫斯就想往門口走去。

「啊！副隊長您快進去裡面！千萬不能任康納離開房間！」

賽門見狀趕緊推著漢克後背，把他塞進維修室。

「喂喂！不要推……」『碰』，門在他身後用力關上。

「安德森副隊長，您終於來了！請勸勸康納放開我的手。」

在馬庫斯眼中漢克彷彿救世主，可仿生人不知道人類內心已經將他默默劃分進厭惡區域了。

「憨哭！」口齒不清的小安卓生氣了，因為他的人類自從進來就沒把注意力放在他身上！

含糊不清的呼喊傳不進漢克耳中，腦子被嫉妒、憤怒跟負面情緒佔滿，完全沒注意到棕髮仿生人期盼的視線。

「你們這裡到底怎麼維修的！別告訴我又啟動了那個什麼組件！」

「您誤會了！康納現在年齡只有三歲，這是幼兒系統，不是性愛系統。」

男人眼裡閃著火光，惡狠狠地盯著兩人，馬庫斯見狀，連忙向他解釋，深知康納的舉動已涉及情侶間所謂的『忠誠』，導致安德森先生認為康納與他發生不良關係。

這邊兩名成年人氣氛一觸及發，而康納只在意為何漢克依然不理他。

安卓寶寶發洩似地咬緊口中手指，雙手不安地抓起裙子下襬搓揉，眼淚危險地聚集在眼角，好似下一秒就會落下。

「不是說病毒被壓制？那他是怎樣！」

「我們也不清楚，可能是由於病毒感染併發後遺症……」

「開什麼玩笑！沒辦法讓康納恢復原狀嗎？」

「安德森先生，耶利哥已經用盡全力搶救。我也不希望康納──我們的同胞、朋友──遭遇如此慘案，您對我發脾氣也無濟於事，倒不如先將康納安置，等待耶利哥找出解決方法。」

面對被憤怒沖昏腦的老警官，馬庫斯也沉下臉用談判語氣冷靜分析現況，青年知道人類會因感情而無法理性判斷，他不會怪老安德森對他大吼大叫，但問題仍需解決。

漢克因仿生人首領的氣勢愣了一下，他抬手抹了一把臉，再抬起頭明顯冷靜許多。

「抱歉，我只是……太擔心他。」

副隊長也知道自己的脾氣，暴躁是他面對恐慌時的保護傘，這麼多年來他都躲在『壞脾氣』背後拒所有人於門外。

男人準備聽從馬庫斯的建議，先帶康納回家休息，反正家裡也沒有東西能被病毒感染。

「我們回家，康……！？」

精緻的臉上，晶瑩淚珠一顆一顆緩緩滑落，仿生人哭得渾身發抖，卻安靜無聲，焦糖色眼瞳寫滿委屈，裙襬早已被他蹂躪成一團。

漢克嚇了一跳，方才吵架時光顧著馬庫斯，全然沒發現康納已淚如雨下。

「康納？你還好嗎？」漢克慢慢接近仿生人，五步、四步，距離只剩一步。

康納狠狠撞進他懷裡，嘴裡含糊喊著漢克、漢克，雖然此時他依然沒放開馬庫斯的手。

「憨哭督鋪李咖辣……」小仿生人微微離開漢克，淚眼汪汪地抱怨人類一直忽視他。

「對不起，是我不好。跟我回家好嗎？」老安德森父性大發，好聲好氣地撫慰仿生人幼小心靈，他輕柔地梳理過康納柔順的短髮，並在康納眼角輕輕印上一吻。

「豪！」

漢克的舉動對康納來說很受用──不論是以前還是現在──，他用力點點頭，明亮的笑容差點閃瞎老警官的眼睛，如果嘴裡沒有別人的手指會更好。

「你先放開馬庫斯，我們才能回家。」

漢克看那隻手不順眼很久了，巴不得那是自己的手。

「口四……」人類沒想到康納竟然在猶豫，『搞屁啊？難道馬庫斯的手指比跟我回家還有吸引力？』

老安德森絕對不會承認他在吃醋。

「沒有可是！現在、立刻、馬上放手！」

無緣無故又被安德森先生睨了一眼的馬庫斯覺得自己何其無辜。

兇狠的表情配上嚴厲的口氣讓康納感到緊張，他立刻自漢克胸前退開，躲到馬庫斯身旁，咬著手指發出『咕啾咕啾』的聲音。

「憨哭豪兇！窩鼻腰！」

『你越禁止孩子，孩子就越想做。』漢克想起年輕時好像在哪看過類似標語。

「您要對孩子溫柔點……」馬庫斯善意提醒，卻再度遭人類瞪視。

漢克深呼吸，好不容易將康納遠離他的挫折壓下，柔聲開口。

「康納最棒了，乖乖過來我這邊，我們回家好嗎？」男人臉上的笑容實在說不上和藹，甚至隱隱帶著點怒氣。

「……鼻腰！」

對大人情緒最敏感的孩子當然不可能答應，他又往青年身後挪動兩步。

『啊啊啊！』雖然曾經當過孩子的父親，但煩躁感仍不會有任何一絲減少。

「副隊長，深呼吸，孩子對於大人情緒有他們自己的判斷，請您心平氣和，否則康納不會離開的！」馬庫斯在一旁完全看不下去，就算會被人類厭惡也忍不住開口。

『不用你說我也知道！』漢克在內心怒吼。

吸氣～吐氣～再吸～再吐～如此重複了大約三十秒，漢克覺得這次一定沒問題，調整好心情與嘴角弧度，男人再次開口。

「康納如果當好孩子，我就給你獎勵，好不好？」

『……結果還是祭出了惡魔的手段啊。』馬庫斯內心嘆息，對於不乖的孩子最不能用交換法，之後孩子會認為不乖＝有獎勵，因而變的常常搗亂，俗話說『會吵的孩子有糖吃』就是這個道理。

仿生人寶寶從馬庫斯身後探頭，察覺男人語氣及情緒都不像方才一般可怕，他才認真的思考男人的提議。

他微微偏頭，水靈的眼瞳轉了轉。

「甲利……蛇摸督口以呣？」

連變成三歲都不忘討價還價，這小子沒救了！

「是、是，你想要什麼都可以。」

漢克無奈道，下個瞬間，漢克驚覺康納眼中閃過不妙的光芒。

「辣……咖辣腰ㄘ憨哭德手收！」

他用一個該死的音量試圖震聾在場所有人，生怕漢克沒聽見他的要求。

  
『這什麼狗屁條件！！』

「噗…」遭受高分貝直擊的馬庫斯卻忍不住笑了出來。

『操他媽笑屁笑！』

漢克想到那畫面就覺得臉皮掛不住，而且他可不能保證自己被康納含著能不起反應（雖然這時候起反應很不禮貌，但人類不是仿生人，生理反應不能說關就關）

「呃……康納，我們換別的獎勵行不行？」人類尷尬的不行，就算知道現在的康納只是個孩子，可外表依然是他相愛了一年多、成人體型的康納啊！

「憨哭鼻月依，辣窩耶鼻腰發咖。」

康納一副油鹽不進的樣子，就咬准漢克捨不得拒絕，也拿他沒辦法。

「我給你抱抱，但是不能咬手。」漢克充分表現出大人的狡猾，整個『愛來不來，不要拉倒』，就比誰先撐不下去。

『小孩不能寵啊，給他點好處就踩到大人頭上。』

『大人都說謊，說好都可以的！』

兩人各自誹腹著對方，場面一時間僵持不下。

而馬庫斯默默表示『怎樣都好，你們趕快離開吧……』

經過幾分鐘對視，康納終究還是小孩子心性，讓漢克獲得在跟康納的對峙中少數幾次勝利。

手上的禁錮漸漸消失，馬庫斯毫不猶豫將手抽回，並離開康納三公尺遠。

沒了奶嘴的寶寶不情願地朝漢克的方向舉起雙手。

『再不抱抱我要哭給你看囉』康納臉上明晃晃地寫著。

漢克三步併兩步迅速將人擁入懷中，他一邊輕拍康納背脊，一邊輕撫康納後腦，康納舒適地蹭了蹭男人肩膀，用力抱緊他的人類。

「我們要從哪裡走？」

「請從進入的道路直接返回，已通知全體仿生人淨空，務必不要讓康納接觸到仿生人。麻煩你了，副隊長。」

不知何時，走廊上幾個仿生人已消失無蹤，整層樓彷彿只剩房內三人。

「放心，我會看好他。」

漢克拍拍胸前人的頭，示意康納放開他。

收到暗示的仿生人不但沒有照人類的意思放手，反而一個發力，雙腳纏上對方的腰。

  
突如其來的舉動讓老安德森重心不穩差點跌到，好在憑藉資深員警的反應力硬是穩住身軀。

「康納，這樣很危險，快下來！」

縱使千百個不願意，可是為了更好保持重心以及省力，漢克用兩手托住康納柔軟有彈性的小屁屁。

「不要！漢克大騙子！」

無尾熊康納死命巴著他的大樹，修長雙腿交叉扣緊，環抱男人頸脖的手臂用力的彷彿要勒斃漢克。

「呃！康納，手，呼吸……」

「安德森副隊長！」

「不要！」

一陣手忙腳亂後，康納終於稍稍放鬆力道，差點被自家戀人謀殺的漢克心有餘悸。

『康納比正常的時候更危險』男人用親身體驗領悟出這條真理。

「副隊長……你沒事吧？」馬庫斯擔憂老安德森會遭到不知輕重的仿生人傷害，他認真思考著讓漢克將康納帶回去的提議是否正確。

「這種程度還死不了，我們走了。」老警官衝青年搖頭，以示自己沒有大礙，大寶寶還在他耳邊輕聲哭喊著『漢克不要丟下我』，如此情況下，他也只能抱著康納離開，『還好沒人看見。』這是漢克唯一值得慶幸的事。

仿生人因為材質關係比正常人輕，但仍有一定重量，漢克才走幾公尺就感覺肌肉在抗議。

可要仿生人從他身上下來的機率實在非常低，『就當作訓練肌耐力。』人類只能自我安慰，咬牙硬撐。

* * *

  
歷經千辛萬苦終於將康納放到副駕駛座上，漢克癱死在駕駛座，四肢顫抖、手腳發軟，「哈啊……操，康納你也太重……哈啊……」

雖然記憶中有關於這台車輛的資料，但對三歲兒童來說依然很新奇，康納好奇地盯著草裙舞孃擺動，幾秒後視線忽然轉到方向盤上，記憶資料庫顯示他曾經觸碰、使用過那個圓形物體。

藍光流轉，他開口。

「漢克，我想要開車車。」

「什……咳咳咳……」  
漢克應該要習慣康納語出驚人，否則哪天就會被自己嗆死。

「咳哼，康納。」平復好呼吸，人類轉頭望著滿臉無辜的安卓，決定跟他講道理。

「是？」

「你今年幾歲？」

「我今年三歲！」仿生人自信滿滿地回答，還用手指頭比出數字，以達到強調效果。

『可是你比的是四。』漢克吐槽，說實話有些笨拙的康納可不多見，偶爾一下好像也不錯。

「要十六歲才可以開車，所以給我乖乖坐好。」

男人草草敷衍了事，卻忘記對小孩子絕對不能敷衍，他們會有一萬個為什麼——「為什麼？」看吧。

「因為法律規定，你不能自己查嗎？」

「為什麼法律規定，就不可以？」

「因為犯法會被抓去關。」

「為……」

「閉嘴。」  
老警官身體力行堵住那張煩死人的嘴。

一吻結束，漢克退回駕駛座，發動汽車準備開回家，康納眨眨眼，紅豔的小舌舔過嘴唇，『喜歡。』

「漢克，還要親親。」

閃閃發光的眼神直勾勾盯著漢克，剛親吻過的唇瓣水光淋漓，期待的表情令人無法招架。

「回到家前你都沒有搗亂就給你親。」

「真的？漢克不可以騙人！」

「我保證。」

『反正到家之後我說了算。』男人完全不覺得自己欺騙三歲小孩很不道德，他只是善加利用優勢而已。

為了得到更多親吻，康納規規矩矩地坐好，巴不得瞬間就回到家。  
哄騙好康納，這趟回家路途應該能稍稍鬆口氣。

* * *

『轟隆隆』引擎聲由遠至近，最終停在車庫前。

「下車，自己開車門總會吧？」漢克對康納抱持著極大的不信任，天知道這本來就常做出不合常理舉動的安卓變成三歲之後會什麼不會什麼，他只希望小傢伙能不要再添亂。

「我會！」迫不及待想領取獎勵，他咚咚兩下衝到門前，轉身期待地注視漢克，水藍色裙襬隨著離心力劃出完美圓弧，光裸的大腿一閃而逝，此時漢克才注意到安卓沒有穿鞋子。

「該死，耶利哥那些傢伙都給康納穿了什麼。」他扒了一把頭髮，試圖遺忘剛才的畫面、那雙潔白長腿纏在自己腰上的觸感以及康納有沒有穿內褲的疑問。

巨大的聖伯納犬聽見鑰匙轉動聲，懶洋洋地從廚房移動到門口，迎接兩位主人。

「汪汪！」

「相撲！大狗狗！」

仿生人兩眼發光飛撲到相撲柔軟的毛裡一通狂蹭，和樂融融的情景讓漢克嘴角勾起一抹微笑。

  
男人將外套掛上衣帽架，進臥室準備更換居家服，才剛把襯衫脫下，康納便出現在臥室門口。

「漢克，親親。」

『喔，差點忘記還有這事。』

他招手示意康納上前，康納在漢克面前站定，主動閉上眼眸，微微抬頭，嘴唇甚至悄悄嘟起，期待漢克給他一個吻。

『咕咚』安卓這副乖巧求人疼愛的模樣，讓男人不自覺吞了口唾液。

他蜻蜓點水般在柔軟的唇瓣印上一吻。

「咳哼，我親了，現在去客廳看電視。」

面紅耳赤的男人清了清喉嚨，倒退一步遠離康納。

「……」

小安卓站在原地不動，額角黃光流轉，不知在想些什麼。

「康納？」 漢克正要查看康納是不是又出事，忽然一陣天旋地轉，背後傳來床鋪柔軟的觸感，康納一屁股坐在他胯上，雙手分別撐在他臉頰兩側，居高臨下地看著他。

「你搞什麼？！」

「康納要更多親親。」

安卓溫熱的唇鋪天蓋地般落下，臉頰、額頭、眼角，連脖子都不放過，彷彿想把漢克全身都吻一遍。

『你他媽親就親，屁股能不能別扭！』

漢克一忍再忍，終於在仿生人開始扭動臀部時爆發，瞬息之間兩人位置互換，一雙大掌固定著康納高舉至頭頂的雙手。

「漢克……」  
該死的仿生人竟然還有臉敢做出無辜表情！

「最後一次。」  
男人氣息間充滿侵略性，帶著一股強勢，粗暴地輾過仿生人嘴角，舌尖伸入對方口中，挑弄康納敏感的小舌。

「啊……哈……」  
來不急嚥下的唾液沿著嘴角滴落，舌尖感受器回饋的數據讓康納渾身顫抖，而漢克使勁吸允著他過於靈敏的舌頭，酥麻感不停刺激系統，他想抱住漢克以尋求安全感，無奈雙手被壓制，他只能扭動身軀來抗議，不料反應被視為反抗，男人改用全身限制他行動，人類的體溫跟體重透過生物組件在系統中化為一連串數據。

『不可以，好奇怪，有什麼……！』在男人又一次重重吸允他舌尖時，一股電流衝上電子腦，他全身繃直，溫熱液體噴到淺色裙擺，濺出一塊深色痕跡，屁股也流出些許液體，溽濕了衣物跟床單。

感覺到身下人的僵硬，漢克鬆口，一條銀絲牽在兩人唇間，他還來不及管自己下半身的異樣，就先被康納的狀態嚇了一跳。  
康納滿臉潮紅、呼吸不穩，口水流的到處都是，眼神迷茫，身體還有點細微顫抖。

『操操操我都做了什麼！』  
漢克馬上跳開，站好瞬間他看見了裙襬的污漬，感覺自己簡直是一頭禽獸。

「你、我、我去幫你準備洗澡水！」  
老警官頭也不回逃進廁所，碰的一聲用力關上門。他靠在門上摀住眼睛，發出一聲悲鳴。

被獨自留在床上的仿生人在漢克落荒而逃時就回神了，他看著緊閉的廁所門，再看看自己身上一片狼藉，選擇向請求漢克幫助。

「漢克？」

他敲了敲門，門內傳來人類模糊不清的話語。  
「去看電視，不要管我。」

仿生人思考了一下，決定探索這間屋子，上次來的時候忙著幫助酒醉的副隊長，還有案件的時間限制，沒能好好觀察，這次一定要完整掃描。

  
老安德森好不容易從廁所出來，看到的就是這麼一副場景。  
康納從冰箱翻出了他私藏的香草冰淇淋，乳白色的液體沿著手指滴落在胸口，艷紅的舌頭舔過指尖，臉頰、胸前甚至頭髮都沾滿融化的冰淇淋。

「康納，你在幹嘛！放下東西，給我過來！」  
漢克似乎忘了上次他生氣時小安卓的反應。  
面對發怒的大人，小寶寶的第一反應自然是¬──哭。

果不其然，康納愣了一下，淚水無聲無息地滑落。

「……唉。」

他就是拿康納沒轍。  
漢克走向康納，拿起冰淇淋桶放到一旁，「抱歉，我不該兇你。」他捧著康納臉頰，用拇指輕柔地拭去眼角淚珠。  
感覺到男人情緒緩和，康納停下哭泣。

  
「對不起，漢克不要生氣。」

「我沒有生氣，只是你不能亂吃東西，身體會壞掉。」  
男人拍了拍康納的頭，伸手將他從地板上拉起。

「走吧，我們去浴室。」  
康納牽著漢克厚實的手掌，安分地跟在他身後一同前往浴室，漢克將康納帶到浴缸旁，裡面已經盛滿熱呼呼的清水。

「讓我們把你清乾淨。」  
漢克抓起裙子下擺往上一拉，康納配合地舉起手，沾滿無數不明液體的連身裙順利脫下。

失去身上唯一一件衣物，仿生人光裸的身體展現在漢克眼前，平坦的小腹上殘留著乾涸的白濁，透明液體順著雪白大腿蜿蜒而下……

漢克趕緊移開視線，以防自己又起不良反應。

「過來，我幫你洗。」老安德森背對康納，拿起一旁沐浴乳，準備幫髒兮兮的安卓洗澡。

「不要。」  
他沒料到仿生人會拒絕。「啥？」

「我不要洗澡。」眼前的仿生人偷偷向後倒退，面有難色，水汪汪的大眼寫滿不情願。

『這安卓又哪裡出毛病？』

「你全身都是冰淇淋，黏答答的很不舒服吧？」老警官拿出畢生的耐心，生怕自己音量大了一點點，這傢伙就要哭出來。

「不會，我很好。」  
他已經退到浴室門口，差一步就能離開浴室範圍。

「康納，做個乖孩子，過來我這。」  
男人緩緩接近康納，雙手舉起以示自己沒有攻擊性。

「不要！」

  
老安德森不懂，他明明非常心平氣和，為什麼眼前的安卓還是哭了？

康納奪門而出，一絲不掛地跑到客廳，漢克緊追在後，「臭小子給我回來！」「我不！」康納一邊大哭一邊在家裡四處亂竄，場面兵荒馬亂，康納總是能在漢克抓到他之前逃跑，整間屋子充滿尖叫、大吼、哭泣、東西打翻在地上的聲響，再這樣下去鄰居要報警了。

「老天，你小子到底怎麼了？」

攻防戰一直持續到老警官體力不支，康納躲在沙發上，淚眼汪汪地觀察漢克是否還會來捉他。

「老子不管了。」

他拿出手機，『嘟嚕嚕……都嚕嚕……』

『您好，請問是哪位？』清脆的女聲響起。

「我是安德森，幫我接卡姆斯基。」

* * *

  
時隔一年再次拜訪，漢克依然對傳說中的仿生人之父沒有多大好感，要不是逼不得已，他才不想帶康納來，老警官看不慣上流人士那種虛偽的嘴臉，尤其是卡姆斯基那種，不知所謂、瘋瘋癲癲的人。  
當初卡姆斯基要康納開槍殺了那女孩，一臉興致勃勃的樣子，光回想都讓人憤怒。

「漢克，為什麼要來這裡？」康納不解，革命不是和平結束了嗎？為什麼還要來找卡姆斯基先生？

「有事找他幫忙。」

來迎門的依舊是那位美麗的金髮仿生人，「安德森副隊長、康納，伊利亞在等你們，請跟我來。」

依舊是紅色泳池的房間，不過這次窗邊的男人有好好的穿著西裝，泳池內的克羅伊們也不在，一切似乎能比上次順利……才怪。

「喔我親愛的康納！」卡姆斯基熱烈地歡迎兩人，主要是康納。

「好久不見，你在安德森副隊長那受了委屈嗎？」

康納看著眼前的男人，跟三天前的印象完全不同，可是那時的『卡姆斯基測試』依然歷歷在目，康納本能地躲向漢克身後，不願意往前。

「不好意思？要是您不願意幫忙，我們就不打擾了。」  
隱約查覺到康納的拒絕，並且被卡姆斯基的言詞冒犯，漢克皺起眉頭，嚴肅且不善的護住身後的安卓。

「放輕鬆副隊長，我不會對康納做什麼的。」卡姆斯基對漢克露出一抹假笑，手裡不知從哪裡變出一大把藍血棒棒糖。

「快過來爹地疼，你看有糖果喔。」

漢克被這番言論激起一身惡寒，瞬間非常後悔聯繫這個瘋子。

「不要。」就算是三歲小孩也知道不能拿陌生人給的糖，康納連頭都沒有探出來，隔著漢克對卡姆斯基大喊。

自討沒趣的卡姆斯基聳聳肩，既然康納不願意，他也不會強迫人家。

天才轉而面對人類，「您在電話中提到，希望我幫忙解決康納的病毒。」

漢克點點頭，他確實有跟克羅伊說過康納的症狀及尋求幫助。

「那你的回報是什麼呢？副隊長。」此時的他看起來像一位精打細算的商人，而不是一年前那樣無條件的提供幫助……雖然當時也不是全然無條件就是了。

漢克深吸了一口氣。

仿生人之父可不會接受以支票或服務為代價。但他的人生歷練夠豐富、看過的人夠多，知道像這樣的學者最想要什麼：即使那可能是他最不願意付出的代價之一。  
「你有機會研究最新型的、而且應該是史上最不可能覺醒的仿生人之一的覺醒仿生人，」他讓他的話一個字一個字地從齒縫中迸出，「你能研究他的全部。身體、記憶、還有那些天知道仿生人有的什麼東西。」他說。

是的，他要進行這個交換。拿他與康納的回憶、愛與隱私，保康納神智清楚。

一席話成功讓卡姆斯基愣在原地，然而他馬上露出驚喜的神色，彷彿當年知道仿生人覺醒時的欣喜，沒想到人類也如此有趣。

『啪啪啪』仿生人之父激烈地鼓掌，「精采絕倫！您讓我刮目相看，副隊長。」

臉上的笑容如此真誠，好像漢克是他最喜愛的仿生人而不是人類。

「廢話少說，你到底幫不幫！」

漢克不願意繼續跟卡姆斯基多說一句話，自己提出的條件狠狠地鞭打著他的良知與道德，『這是為了救康納』人類自我催眠，但違背原則的愧疚感仍繚繞於心頭。

「當然！把康納交給克蘿伊們，您就在休息室等待吧，克蘿伊會好好照顧你的。」

三台一模一樣的仿生人走進房間，其中兩台分別架住康納兩邊，將他運出門外。

「等等！漢克？我不要！漢克！放開我！」康納原本好端端聽著兩人對話，由於詞彙艱深他有些聽不懂，隱隱感知到氣氛凝重不敢出聲，沒想到忽然就被架離漢克身邊，被迫離開親近的人類，康納慌張地喊著人類的名子，眼淚奪眶而出，像斷線珍珠一般不停滑落。

「請往這邊，安德森副隊長。」

康納帶著哭腔的呼喚傳入耳中，他強迫自己不能回頭，指甲刺進柔軟的掌心，疼痛使他冷靜，『卡姆斯基不會傷害康納，要相信他的職業道德。』他跟著RT600前往休息室，再次面臨漫長的等待以及內心的煎熬。

「我很抱歉……康納，對不起……這都是為你好……」  
老警官沉痛的呢喃只有在場的克蘿伊聽見。

* * *

  
「嗚嗚……放開我，漢克……嗚嗚、嗝、嗚……」康納哭得上氣不接下氣，不斷在克蘿伊手中掙扎想回到漢克身邊。

兩位RT600互相對視一眼，雙雙無視康納的哭喊，加大手中的力道固定住胡鬧的小寶寶。  
來到檢修室，巨大的機械固定器伸向康納，左邊的克蘿伊將康納衣服下襬掀起，先固定住後腰，另一位則脫下康納褲子，兩人合作無間，一轉眼就將康納剝得精光。  
後腰、四肢都被機械手臂固定著，康納依然沒有停止哭泣。

一切準備就緒，兩位克蘿伊退回操作室，與此同時伊利亞．卡姆斯基也走進維修間。

「讓我們把這台RK800摸得清清楚楚吧！」

語氣中帶著隱藏不住的興奮，他看向康納的眼神，就好比獅子看見肥美的獵物一般。

「「好的，伊利亞。」」兩名仿生人不帶情緒的答道。

  
那隻機械臂前端造型相當特殊，並不是常見的的雷射、吸盤或夾子，而是人類手掌。

知道逃離無望的仿生人早已停下哭泣，恐懼又憤怒地看向觀景窗外，「卡姆斯基先生！快放我離開！」

男人充耳不聞，自顧自操控機械手臂觸摸仿生人，靈活的彷彿是他自己的手一樣。

從精巧的五官到纖細的腰身，每一吋肌膚都不放過。當機械手掌將要抵達性愛組件時，剛才還很平靜的康納忽然劇烈掙扎同時發出高分貝尖叫。

「不可以！那裡不行！性愛組件只有漢克可以碰！」

他甩開夾住手腕的固定臂，雙手抓住手掌型機械臂，不讓它繼續下移。

「Excellent！仿生人遵從人類道德標準，就為了他的人類？絕妙，覺醒者果然很有研究價值。克蘿伊，把他的手固定好。」

康納激烈拒絕反倒引起了科學家的興致，他的手臂再次被固定，這次無論他再用力都無法掙脫。

「不！住手！求你！拜託！」仿生人急得眼淚又流了下來，窗外的男子笑得如同柴郡貓，「抱歉甜心，你有點吵。關閉發聲組件。」

一旁待命的仿生人隨即操作指示，「……！」康納赫然發現自己發不出任何聲響。

他嘗試抵抗卻毫無作用，機械手掌終究覆蓋上性愛組件，恐懼、羞愧、憤怒、悲傷，負面情緒接踵而來，不堪負荷的孩子無聲哭泣。

「……搞得好像我侵犯他一樣。克蘿伊，我有這麼過分嗎？」看著半空中的康納哭成淚人兒，卡姆斯基一瞬間良心發作，轉頭詢問兩位克蘿伊。

「你的確很過分，伊利亞。」

「康納幼小的心靈都受創了，你良心不痛嗎？」

克蘿伊們一左一右先後答道，美麗的臉蛋明明面無表情，卡姆斯基硬是從中看出鄙視。

「我這是在幫他檢查……」

面對兩人無聲的嫌棄，卡姆斯基百般無趣「好嘛，我承認我有點私心，可是安德森自己說可以的！」

「康納沒答應。」

「伊利亞，仿生人人權？」

別看人前克蘿伊們對卡姆斯基百依百順，連生命都可以交給他，私底下卡姆斯基還是很看重幾位RT600的意見。

「唉……這種機會可不多……」

男人嘆了口氣，不再玩弄可憐的安卓，戴起眼鏡，認真開始盤查系統錯誤。

  
巨型螢幕填滿無數代碼，一行一行飛速流轉，淺藍色螢光映照出男人的臉，十指在虛擬鍵盤上翩翩起舞，龐大的數據流被男人一一捕獲，不到幾分鐘，天才科學家就找出困擾仿生人許久的病毒。

「哇喔！真是……不可思議。模控生命那群廢物到底幫RK800寫了什麼垃圾防火牆，才能讓小可愛的運算資源全被病毒搶走？」  
卡姆斯基怒極反笑。康納作為最新警用機型，一次運算大量預判、分歧、現場模擬等等高耗能行為都不至於讓CPU過載。  
而現在他被吊在維修間，照理來說，運算數值不會超過維持機體必要運行量，也就是30%，然而刺眼的紅字顯現仿生人系統運算量高達98%。

「伊利亞，這些病毒正在自我進化中。」

「康納生物組件數值不穩，壓力值持續上升。」

『逼───警告、警告，系統防火牆遭受攻擊。』

操作室裡紅光閃爍、警鈴大作，警報刺激著在場的人。

他不過輕輕碰了一條最表層的數據，這些病毒就坐不住了？

「好啊，要跟我玩？我伊利亞．卡姆斯基絕、對、奉、陪。」

維修台上，康納呈現半昏迷狀態，渾渾噩噩、神智不清。

「通知克蘿伊把安德森帶過來，讓他先穿好防塵服。」

「收到，克蘿伊跟副隊長已經在路上。」

「已攔截到病毒資訊，正在進行大範圍搜索。」

「做的好。區區小蟲子也想玷汙我最有趣的案件？太天真了。」

男人眼神中狂熱又不失冷靜，帶著一股『沒有什麼能逃出他手掌心』的餘裕，他開始動作。

事情有條有序、不慌不忙地進行著，一切變得跟正常沒兩樣，警報被手動解除，任何人都看不出剛剛系統遭到惡意攻擊。

* * *

  
漢克坐在休息室自我厭惡，原本好端端站在一旁的金髮仿生人突然強硬地拉起他，把他帶往另一個房間。

「嘿，女孩，你要帶我去哪？」摸不著頭緒的他只能被動又盲目地跟著對方，期待她能給個回答。

「康納需要您的陪伴，伊利亞要我帶您過去。」RT600往漢克身上套防塵衣時淡淡地回道。

「噗哈，你說什麼！那還不快點！」被擅自套上防塵上衣的男人從衣服中探頭，恨不得馬上趕到搭檔身邊。

「您必須穿好特殊防塵衣，否則導致康納機體內部跑進非預期性物質就不好了。」

老警官一聽就知道這是必要防護措施，就跟案發現場有時也要穿防護衣才能進入一樣。他二話不說接過女孩遞來的服飾一一穿上。

等他全副武裝抵達康納所在的房間時，只看見固定在空中，全裸且半昏迷的安卓。

「康納！」他跑向康納，前進的途中機械臂也將仿生人緩緩放下，「康納，醒醒。」將癱軟在地的仿生人靠進懷裡，輕拍他的臉頰，試圖得到康納一個眼神。  
卡姆斯基的聲音從喇叭傳出，「安德森先生，我正在幫他去除病毒，你必須讓康納保持清醒，要是他暈過去或是睡著，你的小乖乖就回不來了。」

「卡姆斯基？該死！我要怎麼做？」他可不知道怎麼樣讓神智不清的仿生人清醒啊！

「喊他的名子、吻他、牽著他的手之類的，隨便做點你們平常會做的事，讓他知道你在他身邊，康納的自我意識會有所反應。恕我失陪，我這裡也很忙。」

「康納……」

副隊長柔情脈脈、深情款款地注視著仿生人因不識而略帶痛苦的臉龐，拇指撫過他眉間溝壑、眼角、柔軟的臉頰。

「醒一醒，康納。」他輕輕拍了兩下。

理所當然，仿生人毫無反應。

『啪！』肉體碰撞發出一聲巨大聲響，迴盪在空曠的維修間中。

「……沒想到你們是這種情侶？」卡姆斯基調侃的話語從頭頂傳來。

「才沒有！快去修你的病毒！」男人羞紅了臉，對虛空怒吼，他絕對不是報復康納每次都用這招叫他起床呢！

仿生人被一巴掌打得臉歪向一側，白皙的皮膚隱隱出現紅痕，口中發出微弱的痛苦呻吟，康納好像更難過了。

既然強硬手段行不通，漢克決定嘗試其他療法。  
電視上不是都這樣演嗎？植物人被家屬撫摸、叫喚，最終清醒得以團圓。

老警察腦海裡閃過一條新聞：……某醫院昏迷許久的植物人，因妻子反覆觸摸其敏感部位，終於喚醒植物人丈夫。  
仿生人還沒有完全昏迷，總不會比植物人難叫吧？

抱持著什麼都得試試看的想法，一隻大掌默默移到安卓渾圓挺俏的小屁屁。  
他看向窗外，操控室每個人都盯著螢幕，根本沒空注意他們。

老安德森強忍著尷尬及羞澀，手掌揉捏著觸感良好的臀部，努力維持面無表情。  
『……喘息好像變大聲了？』

他再接再厲，另一手撫上安卓胸口，抓揉微微挺起的胸部，拇指蹭過嫩粉色紅櫻。  
「哈啊……」

* * *

  
他睜開眼，安德森家的大門映入光學組件。

「為什麼？」他怎麼來的？卡姆斯基先生呢？漢克呢？

迷茫的安卓選擇進入令他安心的屋內，聖伯納犬坐在玄關，朝他不停搖尾巴。

「相撲！你知道漢克在哪裡嗎？」他像往常一樣撲進狗狗巨大身軀，梳理牠柔軟的毛髮。

「汪！」

「你知……嗯啊啊啊！！！」

大狗狗瞬間消失，化作一道閃光竄進他體內，從沒接觸過的苦痛向康納襲來，彷彿被人拿刀在電子腦中攪動，頭痛欲裂的他癱軟在地，全身抽搐。

「啊……好痛…漢克…救我…」

時間緩緩流逝，康納不清楚確切時間，疼痛消退卻依舊四肢無力，他仰躺著等體力恢復。

  
『康納……』虛空中傳來微弱的聲音。

「漢克？」他懷疑是不是自己太想念漢克所以出現錯覺。

『醒一醒，康納。』這次聲音更接近。

「漢……噢！」仿生人正想起身尋找聲音來源，忽地臉頰一疼。

『漢克是在報復嗎？』沒想到被人打巴掌是這種感覺。

康納決定先放下這事，拖著蹣跚的腳步前往臥室，剛剛聲音就是從這發出來的。  
他倒上床，「漢克，你在哪？跟我說說話……」面部朝著漢克的枕頭，汲取不存在的、漢克的氣味。

「嗯……？」身體逐漸發熱，就如同性愛組件開啟時的感受，「怎麼……」臀部組件即時回報壓力指數，好像真的有人在搓揉他的屁股一樣，「嗚嗯，啊……漢克……」他抱著被單，雙腳夾緊磨蹭，臀瓣被擠壓出手掌的形狀，康納敢肯定絕對是漢克的手。

「啊、啊，漢克，你在哪，啊……嗯、哦！」

敏感的乳尖被蹭過，揉捏乳肉的手法毫無疑問是他的人類。

「嗯、哈啊，不行，漢克，漢克……！」

他猛地睜開眼，「哈啊……哈……」擔憂的表情，肌膚的觸感，低沉的嗓音──是現實。

「康納，你醒了！沒事吧？」懷裡的仿生人面色潮紅、喘息急促，蜜糖色雙眼瞪視著他，似乎還沒回神。

「幹的不錯！你們能不能來一炮？RK800的默認殺毒是進行性行為，如果你們能做一下，小乖乖能更快恢復原狀，我還能順便幫他升級喔？」

「怎麼可能！你……」他光是摸摸康納就尷尬的不行了，怎麼可能在這裡跟康納做愛！他才沒有在別人面前做愛的嗜好！

不料他身上的安卓跟他抱持著完全相反的想法。

「漢克……」小手不安分地環上老警官頸脖，朦朧的眼神誘惑著男人神智……

  
「媽的！卡姆斯基你給我把監視器、觀景窗，還有管他什麼鬼都給我關掉，否則別想！」  
語音未落，巨大觀景窗被白色牆面覆蓋，角落監視器『滴滴』兩聲停止運作，地板從中間分裂，一張白色大床、包含兩顆枕頭緩緩升起。

「我也沒有觀看他人做愛的興趣，你們請自便。我這隔音措施非常完善，不用怕隱私外流。祝你們好運！」

  
仿生人主動將胸口往人類手中送，嫩紅的乳尖悄悄挺立蹭著男人掌心，壓在胯上的小屁股也不甘示弱，前後左右四處摩擦。「漢克，親親。」可憐的小眼神哀求著漢克給他一個親吻。

漢克不停地被這個惹火的小傢伙挑撥，情慾早已壓抑不住，要知道，康納今天在他身上蹭了超過三次！  
「你自找的。」漢克禁錮住康納後腦，用力吻上安卓那張總是氣死人的小嘴。

『呼嚕、啾嚕』水聲不絕於耳，漢克沒有閉眼，注視著康納的一舉一動，纖長的眼睫毛微微顫動，過於舒服而聚積在眼角的生理性淚水，悶在口中的微弱呻吟，無不讓他興奮，而康納亂無章法的蹭動更讓他的老二硬的像石頭。

「啊嗯……憨哭，喜番……啊！」漢克將康納的軟舌拉進自己口中吸吮，在跟安卓做愛期間，他發現康納的舌頭特別敏感。雖然康納全身都異常敏感，但只要他用力吸，不可思議的仿生人能只靠舌頭就高潮。

『啊啊，不行，是上次的……』早上的體驗太過衝擊，安卓寶寶恐懼地想退開，無奈後腦被人類壓制，他只能微弱的搖頭抗議。「憨哭，鼻邀……」

「康納，你可以的。」人類深知仿生人每次都會說不行，爽到之後又會央求他再來一次，簡直不可理喻。

「啊、呀，噗口以、嗯────」舌頭被吸得發麻，男人欺負似地輕咬舌尖，夾在兩人中間的嫩紅色陰莖射出一股白濁，打溼兩人胸口。  
仿生人靠在他肩頭喘息，發麻的舌頭一時間忘了收回嘴裡，彷彿小狗狗喘氣一樣，過多的唾液沿著舌尖滴落。

「舒服嗎？」

「蘇、蘇胡……嗯啊」

他攻向仿生人小巧的乳首，用掌心將溫熱的白濁塗開，惡作劇般故意不碰硬挺的紅櫻，指尖一直在四周畫圈。

得不到直接快感的仿生寶寶很委屈，如果是正常的康納，面對如此挑釁尚能還以顏色，而三歲寶寶選則用更直接的方式來表達不滿。

「嗚哇哇哇、漢克大壞蛋、嗚啊啊啊！」康納在漢克耳邊放聲大哭，激得漢克趕緊安慰他，「欸欸，你怎麼了，我哪裡壞？」他忙不迭撫摸康納背脊，『不是跟之前都一樣嗎？怎麼就哭……喔。』漢克幾乎遺忘現在的康納只有三歲，大人的玩法對孩子來說太超過。

「好、好，康納乖，你想要什麼？」他一邊安撫著懷裡泣不成聲的孩子，一邊思考自己好像在犯罪。

「嗚嗝、放開，嗝、我。」打著哭嗝的小安卓推著人類的肩，男人順勢放開環在他腰際的手，康納從漢克懷中起身，腳步虛浮地爬上一旁被遺忘的大床，乖巧地趴下，翹起圓潤的小屁屁，艷紅色小穴一開一闔，透明液體緩緩流出，在燈光照射下閃著晶瑩光輝。

「康、康納後面好癢，漢克幫幫康納……」仿生人的臉貼在床上，回頭看著他的人類，他讓情慾替他妝點一切，白皙肌膚帶著散不去的潮紅，眼神傳達著希望被人疼愛的訊息，現在的康納不知道他這副模樣會帶來什麼後果，他只想順從本能，開心就笑，委屈就哭，難過就拜託漢克，他將所有情緒都交給他最喜歡的人類。

  
漢克知道康納想要什麼，但他不想那麼簡單放過他。男人沿著康納光潔的小腿向上舔，在柔軟的大腿內側留下齒痕，唾液混和著潤滑液自腿跟流下，粗糙的舌面舔過穴口皺褶，他用雙手扒開臀瓣，讓他更方便舔弄隱蔽的小口，「咿！」不同於前端的快感自後穴傳來，康納不自覺想向前爬，被漢克一把抓回來固定，「康納不是這裡癢嗎？我是在幫你。」話語間溫熱氣息打上穴口，異樣的感受讓仿生人打了個哆嗦，不安地偷偷看向漢克。

他當然有注意到小安卓在偷看他，但那又如何？只要康納會爽就好了不是嗎？

靈活的舌頭舔弄緊閉的皺褶，原本緊縮著不讓人進入的小口變得柔軟，舌尖一點一滴塞進肉穴，「嗯、哼……嗚。」仿生人發出意義不明的喘息。軟舌模仿性交動作在穴口淺淺抽插，突如其來的刺激讓康納軟了腰，更把屁股送入男人口中。

「嗚啊、啊……漢克，啊、不夠…嗯！想要，別的、更大、嗯啊…」康納主動搖擺柔韌的腰肢，加大舌頭抽送的幅度，被慾望支配的小安卓貪戀快感不想停下，就算沒有記憶，被調教過的身體卻叫囂著空虛，想被更激烈的佔有，需要更粗大火熱的東西貫穿他。

『啵啾』他將舌頭抽出，不甘寂寞的後穴在離開時依依不捨地絞了幾下，唾液在舌尖與臀縫牽出一條銀絲，『咕啵、咕啵』少了塞子堵著，分泌過剩的潤滑隨著收縮慢慢流出，「嗚嗚嗚、漢克，不要、康納……還想要、嗚嗯……」少了漢克的支撐，爽的不行又空虛寂寞的孩子無力地趴在床單上，扭著小屁股試圖用前頭獲得些許快感，「壞康納，爹地有準你自己動嗎？」『啪』大掌看似狠狠地打在白嫩臀瓣上，實際上音量大於痛覺，「嗚……對、對不起，爹地不要生氣。」

忽然被打屁屁的小安卓很委屈，不知道自己做錯什麼，他只是很難過……可是如果漢克生氣，離開、不管他了怎麼瓣？  
康納想起身去討好男人，『給漢克一個大親親，跟他道歉，漢克一定就不會生我的氣了。』

男人甩開礙事的防塵衣，解開褲頭，硬得發疼的性器猛力彈出，「嗯啊！」康納還沒開始動作，一根巨大火熱的鐵棍就打到屁股上，驚得他發出一聲輕吟。  
粗長的陽具早已流出不少前液，老警官故意用柱身重重打在臀縫上，滑膩膩的體液與肉體接觸，『啪噠啪噠』令人羞恥，「乖孩子，想要的東西要說出來，不然爹地不知道啊。」

男人伸手將癱在床單上的青年撈到身上，自己則向後躺下，讓康納跨在他身上、臉貼著他胸口，「康納、會乖乖……爹地、爹地，嗚嗚……」滿身慾望得不到紓解，漢克又盡說一些他聽不懂的話，康納急得眼角泛淚，只能求饒似地親吻男人佈滿鬍鬚的下顎，希望人類能快幫幫他。

小傢伙軟聲軟氣的討饒同時激起男人的保護慾以及嗜虐慾，他輕吻小安卓頭頂髮旋，「你跟著爹地說，爹地就讓康納舒服好不好？」語氣有多溫柔平和，下身動作就有多惡劣，碩大渾圓的龜頭惡意地磨著穴口，無論仿生人多努力想吃進去，狡猾的大人就是不讓寶寶如願。

一直在外磨蹭的大龜頭終於頂開穴口，飢渴的腸肉貪婪地吸吮入侵者，想讓那個大東西更深入一點，男人惡作劇般只在穴口淺淺抽動，怎麼都不肯用力操進癢得令人心煩的最深處，「乖康納，想不想要爹地的肉棒？」男人叼著青年的耳垂低聲呢喃，身體被激烈性愛寵壞的孩子早就等不急了，胡亂點頭，「嗚嗚……康納乖，想要、好想要爹地的……爹地拜託，求你～」止不住的淚水、來不及嚥下的口水蹭得漢克滿胸口都是，「你說：『想要爹地的大棒棒』，爹地就給你，好不好？」

提出要求的同時，漢克稍稍深入了幾公分，其實他也快安耐不住操進去的衝動，可是康納一把眼淚一把口水的樣子實在太可愛，讓他忍不住想欺負的慾望，被突然的深入激得打了個機靈，康納帶著哭腔的沙啞嗓音，用該死的超大音量哭喊出來「嗯啊、康納想要、想要爹地的大棒ㄅ───啊、呀、嗯哈，好舒服！爹、爹地的大棒棒嗯嗯嗯─────！」

男人握著安卓柔韌的腰肢迎合狂風暴雨般猛烈的抽送，碩大前端每一下都頂到最深處，「好孩子，喜歡嗎？」閃電般的強烈電流從後穴一擁而上，仿生人粉嫩精緻的性器又一次射出奶白液體，黏糊糊的全射在胸腹上，「喜歡、喜歡爹地，最喜歡！咿呀、爹地喜歡，喜歡，嗯啊、康納嗎？」

「寶寶多喊一點，爹地會更喜歡你。」不要說他變態，在床上被戀人告白誰不喜歡。當戀人是個成人時，他那張小嘴天天都在氣死你，而他現在變成只會說喜歡、好棒，全心全意信任你、被你掌控的三歲寶寶時，怎麼能忍住不放出角落最邪惡的念頭？

他當然愛正常的康納，那是帶他走出絕望、給他活下去的勇氣，唯一且最珍愛的搭檔、愛人，但人類是一種無藥可救的生物。幼兒康納也是康納，是他從未發現過、康納的新面向，很可能再也沒有下次。他絕對不會要求康納改變，但有機會，為什麼不了解康納更多不為人知的一面？

他喜歡康納笑起來有些靦腆、喜歡他辦案時愛亂舔的壞習慣、喜歡他跟相撲玩的活潑、喜歡他對犯人的嚴厲，喜歡他的全部，喜歡他、愛他。

所以在康納第一次中性愛病毒時，他差點射在褲子裡。

他從未見過康納表現的如此不知所措，那麼的……無助。

那讓他覺得……興奮，只有他知道的康納，只有他、漢克．安德森。

  
一發不可收拾的獨佔慾為情慾添柴，漢克狠狠環抱住康納小他一圈、纖細不失手感的身軀，低頭啃咬仿生人肩頭上一顆明顯的小痣，「啊！爹地不要、咿呀…痛痛！嗯啊～」仿生人想掙脫卻被一記深頂定在原地，「抱歉，康納太可愛了，爹地忍不住。」一圈齒痕印在素白機體上，模擬皮膚層不規則地流動，漢克溫柔地輕吻康納，很容易就滿足的小安卓露出一抹微笑。  
漢克摟著康納側滾一圈──幸好卡姆斯基提供的床非常大，足夠兩人在上面翻個三五圈都沒問題──男人把小安卓放倒，不顧媚肉收縮著極力挽留，『啵』地把性器抽出。

  
「爹地……還要、還想要……」仿生人無師自通地擺出誘人姿態，一雙潔白修長的腿向外張開到極致，纖長的手指左右掰開穴口，原本粉嫩的小穴蒸騰成玫紅色，透明潤滑越流越多，溽濕一大片床單，「都給你，爹地的大肉棒都給康納！」粗長的性器直衝到底，男人雙手掐著康納大腿跟，大開大闔地操幹，每次抽出到只剩龜頭嵌在穴口，再一口氣全數挺入，「爹地、哈啊♡喜歡…喜歡爹地♡康納好蘇胡♡爹、爹地蘇胡、嗯哼♡嗎？」性愛組件回饋而來的快感，令康納難以架構出一句完整的句子，斷斷續續、舌頭都將不直。

「啊啊，很舒服，康納裡面好緊，小口小口的咬著呢。寶寶喜歡吃爹地的肉棒嗎？」男人稍稍放緩速度，他想聽小傢伙用軟糯的聲音說出來，「爹地、康納在吃爹地的大棒棒！康納喜歡、啊、嗯…爹地的棒棒好大、好好吃、嗯啊～那裡～爹地！」龜頭惡意地抵住栗子大的軟核打轉，

「乖孩子，多說一點爹地喜歡的，爹地才給寶寶大棒棒。」敏感點被頂著的感覺太好，康納爽得嘴都合不攏，來不及嚥下的口水沿著大張的嘴角流得滿床，「哈啊...爹地嗯、爹、爹地好吃、喜歡吃大棒棒、好喜歡……啊啊、康納上面的嘴咿！也想吃...嗯啊！想要含著棒棒、呀咿！」漢克用左手捏揉著小仿生人被冷落許久的乳肉及蓓蕾，聽安卓貪婪的要求，他停下抽送，「康納是上面的小嘴想要棒棒，還是下面的想要？乖寶寶不能貪心，只能選一種。」

快感忽然停下的感覺就好像電影大結局前突然斷電、團戰即將獲勝之際斷網，痛苦不堪。「爹地、嗯嗚……動一動、求你……咿！」康納在他身下胡亂扭腰，被他掐住乳尖的動作震得僵直在原地，「康納，壞孩子可沒有獎勵。」仿生人寶寶看起來又要哭了，「下、下面想要吃棒棒……爹地的、爹地的手手，康納也想吃……拜託、康納會乖……」青年將男人玩弄他胸口的手拉到嘴邊，軟軟的小舌唯唯諾諾地舔過他的指尖，好像害怕這樣的舉動會惹怒他。

「………」他用力把指頭塞進康納嘴裡攪動，下半身的動作比之前更激烈。

「嗯、啊、啊，咿！啊、啊、嗯、啊、呀、哈啊、嗯！」一連串強力撞擊頂得康納只能發出單音節呻吟，嘴裡的手指使叫聲顯得含糊，男人粗長的手指粗暴地玩弄他精密的舌頭，亂無章法地一下夾住舌尖，一下要轉著軟舌與手指起舞，巨大肉棒直搗腸心，每次衝撞都精準地頂在那點上，上下敏感點被同時夾攻，過多的快感數據讓康納感覺記憶體快超載，「爹地、我好像…啊嗯、怪怪的……哈啊～好像要、要壞掉了嗯啊……」康納雙眼失神，像剛煮好的焦糖醬，黏乎乎又甜蜜蜜。

「不會的，爹地會用大棒棒修好你。」男人就這沒拔出來的狀態將康納轉了半圈，「嗯────！」他將身體緊緊貼著康納光滑的背，叼住仿生人後頸，他知道康納淫蕩的小屁屁要高潮了，依照之前幫忙殺毒的經驗，仿生人只高潮一次絕對不足以讓病毒停下，所以他得控制場面，讓康納高潮但自己沒有射。  
他重重頂進小穴深處，同時撸動安卓粉嫩嫩、已經開始滲漏仿生精液的小東西，「啊、啊、爹地、兩邊…不可以，嗯啊、要壞掉，啊、呀、哈啊，……──！」康納渾身顫抖、高潮的肉穴不可抑制地收緊，細小且頻繁地蠕動，射出的仿生精液依然又濃又多，有些甚至灑到康納失神的嘴邊，被他無意識地舔進嘴裡。「可惡……嘖、裡面緊緊地咬著……」老二被咬緊的前一秒男人停止抽插，明明有心理準備，然而被柔軟的腸肉絞緊時還是差點交代在裡面，他咬牙壓下射精的慾望，努力撐過康納這一波高潮。

……

「安德森副隊長。」

「操！」  
頭頂忽然傳來輕柔女聲，要不是老二還插在天堂裡根本不可能軟，漢克幾乎都要被嚇萎了。

「抱歉打擾您，我來報告進度。排毒軟體運作優良，系統偵測RK800達倒性高潮，已完成第一階段。第二階段需要副隊長的遺傳基因，請務必將遺傳因子直接送達RK800體內仿真黏膜，否則排毒程序將無法完成。」  
克蘿伊不帶情緒，彷彿是在跟漢克報告產品內容，而不是要求他內射康納一樣。

「由於您的協助，目前病毒消除58%，幼兒模組暫緩運行，請再接再厲。」

「再接再厲……媽的。」漢克抹了把臉，『反正也不是第一次……卡姆斯基那傢伙最好快點把康納修好！』

「哈啊…哈啊……嗯、漢克、漢克還好硬……不繼續嗎？」高潮資訊處理完畢，仿生人恢復神智，軟綿綿的眼神中少了一些瘋狂，看來所謂的排毒軟體真的有在運行。

  
小仿生人偵測到人類還沒有釋放，他主動夾緊屁股咬住體內火熱的鐵棍。

「幹……」沒有預料到康納的動作，毫無防備之下差點射出來，『啪！』大掌落在彈性極佳的臀瓣上，「壞孩子，我有準你動嗎？」『啪啪啪啪』連續幾下巴掌在白嫩屁屁上印出紅痕，「咿！好痛，爸比對不起，啊！對不起、康納不敢了、呀！爸比，不要……嗯啊……」不知道是爽還是痛，小安卓眼角再次蓄起淚珠，扭著腰想閃躲，然而漢克還埋在他體內，移動的瞬間刺激到仍在敏感期的媚肉讓康納軟了腰。

「壞康納，下次還敢不敢亂動？」男人揉了揉安卓被打紅的屁股，惡狠狠地問道。

康納艱難地回頭望向漢克「下次不會了，我會乖乖的，爸比不要處罰我……」如同做錯事的小狗狗，眼神無辜，讓人不自覺就想原諒。

「乖寶寶，爸比給你獎勵。」男人低下頭與康納接吻， 下身用令人絕望的速度緩慢抽動，一隻手扶床板固定住位置好使力，另一手撫過胸口，輕輕揉捏康納薄薄的乳肉，「啾、嗯啊，爸比、啾咕…爸比親親、喜歡，啾…嗯哼——」

『咕啾』一小段粉色舌頭隨著漢克離開跟著伸出，男人將來不及嚥下的口水舔進嘴裡，「好寶寶多說點，爸比開心會給你更多禮物。」漢克好像沒察覺，康納的心智年齡因病毒排除進程順利，已脫離什麼都不懂的三歲寶寶，邁入古靈精怪的十歲孩子。

仿生人額角燈圈轉啊轉，短短幾秒，他便將老警官近年來觀看過的迷片類型、關鍵字搜索、觀看次數、觀看時間等，依照喜好標準逐一羅列在系統中。他隨機挑選了一句排行榜上大致符合此時場景的台詞，「安德森教授，我這裡一直在流水……該怎麼瓣？您能幫幫我嗎？」康納抓起男人在他胸前作亂的手，下滑到吐著前液的性器。

  
「什……！？」 漢克被安卓突如其來的請求嚇了一跳，『康納該不會長大了吧……？』這麼困難的語句可不是三歲的程度，而且……這他媽的分明在跟他玩老師學生遊戲！該死的小壞蛋又上網亂查！該死！

把乖巧學生搞上床，讓他喊一些淫蕩下流的色情話，央求老師幫幫他，他好難受……漢克絕對不會承認這是他最喜歡看的類型。

男人從喉頭發出一聲低吼，沉聲道「老師教你……」他將自己抽出，只留下康納的手覆蓋在性器上，「用手握住，乖，自己上下動一動。」從這個角度無法窺探青年手部動作，但老警官仍感到極度興奮，他一反剛剛的溫吞，握住青年纖瘦的腰大力操幹「 哈啊...康納不知廉恥的小穴願意接受教授的指導...哈啊啊！教授！教授好棒！」安卓不知又從哪學來一些下流話，漢克是又想罵人，又忍不住興致高昂。

「壞孩子，你上學就學到這些？就這麼想被教授指導？」『啪啪啪啪啪』他像是打上癮了一般，每抽動一下就往安卓翹高的屁屁打一下，「啊！教授，康納知道錯了，啊！啊！教授不要嗚嗚、啊！」在最初的疼痛過去後，酥麻感隨之而來，漢克每打一下，他都不可自持地收緊小穴，這不能怪他，漢克對他做任何事他都覺得很舒服。

「哈啊…咕、可惡、康納，好孩子、要出來了……」幾下衝刺後漢克也即將抵達極限，他放慢速度，確實且仔細地輾過安卓濕熱蜜穴每一個角落，「噢、噢、啊嗯...好深...哈啊...噢...嗯...好撐...教授的形狀...康納的小穴...康納的肚子嗯、已經變成教授的形狀了…」男人幾乎連底下囊袋都想擠進後穴一般深入，如果從正前方看，還能觀察到仿生人肚子被頂得凸起。

「啊、教授，頂到、頂到喜歡的地方了、啊、啊啊，有什麼，要出來……———！」仿生人隨著挺進速度擠壓自己敏感的龜頭，濃厚的精液再次噴發。

「康納，乖寶寶，讓爹地射滿你的小肚子！」在數次重重輾過前列腺激得剛高潮後極為敏感的嫩穴一陣抽蓄，男人將滾燙的濃精激烈射進腸道深處，「嗚———！」強烈的被射精感讓康納顫抖著又達到一次小高潮。

漢克用體重把仿生人壓倒於身下，抱著康納轉成側躺，他將疲軟的性器拔出，發出『啵』的聲音。大量濃厚的白濁和著透明潤滑液從安卓一時之間無法閉攏的玫紅色穴口漸漸滴落，玷汙了潔白的床單以及漢克尚未脫去的衣褲，雖然經過一場激烈性愛，漢克的衣物早已面目全非。

老安德森摟抱心愛的戀人，倚靠在他肩頭稍作喘息，「哈啊……哈……康納，你還好嗎？」他湊近仿生人耳邊詢問，「嗯……」康納呻吟了一聲沒回答，漢克眼角餘光撇到燈圈明亮的黃光一閃一閃。

「安德森副隊長，請多加休息。」清亮的女聲再次響起，「排毒程序尚未完成，希望您能在10分鐘內重新勃起，並與RK800進行性交行為。」克蘿伊的指示令人類目瞪口呆，「抱歉，你能再說一次嗎，我聽不太清楚。」漢克嚴重懷疑自己的耳朵有問題，以至於出現幻聽。

「排毒程序還剩最後一步驟，同時伊利亞會升級RK800的防火牆。請安德森副隊長給予協助，讓RK800到達機體高潮，並且仿真黏膜必須再次接收到您的遺傳基因，故請在10分鐘內重新回復到足以進行性交行為的狀態。」

「抱歉女孩，我不想指責你，但你以為我是仿生人嗎？沒有不應期，可以射了又射、射了又射？」開什麼狗屁玩笑，他可是一個54歲的酗酒中年男子，怎麼可能立刻又硬起來幹康納！

「經過綜合評估，目標達成機率為86%。安德森副隊長，如果您不願意配合，RK800的修復工作將會有所延遲，因而產生不必要的風險，請您考量。」

「……老天，我遲早有一天精盡人亡。」漢克不想面對，臉深深地埋進康納頸窩。

小黃圈終於恢復平靜的藍，康納翻身面對漢克，有些羞赧的開口，「漢克，你喜歡我剛剛的表現嗎？」語音未落，仿生人便將自己塞到男人懷裡，不願抬頭。  
回想起方才熱辣的性愛，一抹紅暈默默爬上漢克臉頰，「呃…嗯、很棒，你很棒。」老警官尷尬道，『喔寶貝你剛才棒透了！』這種話他可說不出口。

仿生人沒有說話，以一個詭異的姿勢滑出他的懷抱，目的地似乎是……漢克的下體。

「欸欸欸！你他媽給我停下！」他迅速阻止安卓，康納的臉停在他肚腩上，用純潔的眼神凝視他。  
康納的目光看得他心虛，『難道我誤會他了？』忍不住思考是不是自己思想太邪惡。「咳、康納，你要做什麼？」

「我要舔漢克棒棒上的牛奶。」小安卓頂著天使般純淨的面孔，理直氣壯、中氣十足地回應。

『OK，我的錯。』他朝天花板翻了個大白眼，『不該指望這傢伙給出正常答案。』  
「不準。」

「拜託？」  
由下往上看的小表情顯得特別可憐，令人難以招架。

『漢克‧安德森，維持理智！保持尊嚴！不準讓該死的、可愛過頭的混蛋仿生人隨心所欲！』

「漢克，求你～」

「……做你想做的。」  
徵得人類同意的仿生人歡快地扶住漢克尚未挺立仍十分巨大的性器，舔舐上面殘留的白濁，全然不管人類內心糾結。

『咕啾、吱嚕』小安卓吃得嘖嘖有聲，柔軟的小舌如同舔棒棒糖一般，從根部一路向上，仔細舔過每一寸肌膚，將殘留的精液全數掃進自己嘴裡。「嗯哼…漢克的、哈啊…好濃、好香……」精液特有的腥味混合男人散發出的賀爾蒙香氣以及人類的汗水味，充斥著傳感器。漢克的基因訊息、個人資料佈滿整個界面，仿生人感覺全身都被男人包裹，從裡到外都是漢克的氣息。

「啾、嗯哼…哈啊…漢克…下面好熱、想要…」  
康納吐出口中半勃的陰莖，濕滑的體液從臀縫滲出，他像條靈活的魚兒，竄進由人類手臂構成的珊瑚礁，親吻他蓄著茂密鬍鬚的下巴。

早就清楚允許康納的後果就是新一輪性愛，漢克也不囉嗦，兩支手指豪不費力探進溫熱滑膩的蜜穴，低頭深吻安卓柔軟的唇瓣，「哼……啾、啊…漢克，喜歡、嗯啾、多一點……」貪吃的孩子輕啃男人淺薄下唇，催促人類給他更多、更強烈的快樂。

「寶寶要喊什麼？嗯？」老警官指尖頂在軟核四周畫圈，就是不直接壓上那致命的一點。「呃啊…啾、爸拔，咿、那邊——嗯啊…寶寶、嗚……啊嗯，好蘇胡……」康納目光迷離，人類帶給他的不僅只於機體上的歡愉，全心全意的愛撫、輕吻，憐愛的視線與氣息，就算是調戲的言語都讓他感到安心，帶給系統一種絲滑般的愉悅感，「乖寶寶。」漢克不急著讓小安卓絕頂，三隻手指於穴口淺淺抽動，已經高潮好幾次的機體對快感有了耐受性，他得慢慢來才能再讓好色的小傢伙爽到極致。

「嗯哼……爸拔，啾、好舒服……舌頭、也想要……」其實接吻一直沒有停下，但都止於嘴唇互相碰觸，小安卓想念兩人軟舌交纏，檢測器不停輸入漢克DNA，傳感器被吸吮到發麻，數據全被漢克填滿。粉嫩的小舌主動伸進漢克口中，人類也樂於滿足仿生人的小願望，捲起對方糾纏。

上下兩個小口一起發出嘖嘖水聲、小安卓軟軟的輕哼，無一不刺激著人類情緒，他已經完全硬了，副隊長放開康納、抽出手指，「好孩子，坐來我腿上。」他起身坐於大床中央，康納聽從命令，面對面跨坐於上，漢克硬挺的巨根正好嵌進臀縫，喘息之間，仿生人忽然發現一則系統提示，斗大的粉色字體寫著『泌乳組件：人造營養奶富含營養，可替人類補充體力，最新快感數據編寫，強力推薦！』從未見過的功能使仿生人露出困惑的神色，「你怎麼了？」人類察覺小安卓有些分心，擔心的問，康納把新功能詳盡解釋給漢克聽。

「……」男人面色微妙地盯著仿生人胸前微腫的紅櫻。

「嗯……機能已經啟動，爸拔可以嘗試一下。」康納跟漢克一起注視自己挺立的乳頭，仿生人讀不懂人類臉上表情所代表的含意，於是他微微挺胸，嬌豔欲滴的果實湊向人類唇邊。

送到嘴邊的美食豈可不吃？漢克已經放棄思考康納還有多少色情機能還沒開啟了。

他張口含住紅豔的小櫻桃，一隻大掌揉著乳肉，「嗚嗯！？」與之前截然不同的電流數據從乳尖傳來，「哦、啊，嗯呀…爸拔、噢嗚、好棒，嗯，哈啊……」康納大張著嘴，甜膩呻吟不斷，口水分泌過多來不及嚥下，方才流出的潤滑還沒乾透，新的一波又再次湧出，打溼漢克下身，「喔、啊，有什麼，熱熱的、嗯啊、要出來了、咿——！」

漢克像喝母奶的小寶寶一樣用力吸吮康納乳頭，時不時用舌面重重舔過乳尖緊閉的小孔，漢克鼻尖竄過一股奶香，再次舔過乳尖，赫然發現乳孔竟微微張開，一瞬間香甜的乳汁噴發而出，猛烈地濺濕漢克的臉及頭髮，『咕咚、咕咚』奶香濃厚微甜的人造奶被人類大口吞下，仿生人挺著胸，腰際細微的顫抖著，「哈啊…嗯啊…後面，爸拔、想要了……」胸部傳來的快感越發襯托出後穴的空虛，他用臀縫蹭著硬挺的柱身，碩大的龜頭擦過濕軟的穴口時，仿生人都會發出好聽的聲音。

仿生人扭動著腰試圖吃下火熱的性器，無耐過多的水劑總讓堅挺懷到一旁，無法對準飢餓的蜜穴，「嗚……爸拔，幫幫我、進不去……」

一直不得要領的小安卓都要急哭了，委屈巴巴地請求依然埋首於他胸前的人類，「你自己坐下，慢慢來。」他扶住自己的老二，渾圓的龜頭頂在仿生人不停收縮的穴口，康納緩緩沉下腰，大量的潤滑液讓過程非常順利，粗長的性器全數被緊緻的嫩肉包裹，只剩囊袋遺留在穴口，「哈啊……全部進去了、嗯…小肚肚好滿、爸拔的肉棒好大……」康納無意識的讚美讓男人興致高昂，他愛撫安卓仍滴著奶汁的胸脯，龜頭研磨花心，溫軟濕熱的媚肉規律地收縮，漢克向上頂胯，一手箝制安卓的細腰向下壓，肉棒到達一個前所未有的深度，每下都重重輾過前列腺，「啊啊、嗯，爸拔，下面好熱、哈啊…噢、要融化了——！」康納覺得肚子都要被頂破了，漢克太大、太長，一直撞到通道盡頭，他隱約感覺到有個隱密的小口正被漢克頂開，「啊、哈、哦、嗯！啊啊啊好脹！頂到、咿——！」

碩大的頂部卡進一個比腸道更緊緻更濕熱的地方，嫩穴忽然咬緊柱身，大量溫熱水劑沖刷著敏感的龜頭，「操、哈嗯……頂到哪裡？寶寶流了好多水，好緊……」漢克無法控制自己的腰，一下又一下捅進那異常緊緻的小口，康納爽得雙眼微微上翻，口水沿著粉嫩小舌滴落，連呻吟都發不出來。

「該死……要出來了……康納、射滿你的小肚子，讓康納吃飽飽好不好？」漢克挺進的速度不斷加快，康納只能胡亂點頭，額角黃圈瘋狂閃爍，他很想哭喊『爸拔又熱又硬的肉棒、小屁屁要被要搗壞了……』或是『大肉棒在康納裡面，好滿好脹、喜歡！』這類能讓漢克開心又興奮的話，可是漢克實在讓他舒服得太過頭了，一句話都發不出來，他只好在內部頻道瘋狂吶喊，而沉浸在快感中的小安卓沒發現，他以為的私人頻道訊息，其實全數發到仿生人公共頻道上了。

「康納！」「———！！」人類跟仿生人同時抵達頂峰，仿生人純白的乳汁跟精液撒的兩人滿身都是，漢克把濃精一滴不流的全部射進蜜穴最深處。

「哈啊……哈……」人類筋疲力竭地摟抱康納倒回床上，懷裡的小安卓一如往常閃著黃燈，康納每次做完後都是這副模樣，漢克早就見怪不怪，只不過這次時間好像持續比較久？

「漢克，我有事要跟你說。」仿生人回神後第一句話竟然是這種分手標準開頭，著實讓人類緊張了一秒，不過也只有一秒。

「如果是要問你的表現的話，很棒，我很喜歡。」漢克靠在康納胸口閉目養神，他實在累得不行，幾乎下一秒就能睡死。

「真的嗎！我好開心！」十歲孩子沒聽出人類的敷衍，只知道自己被稱讚了，開心得差點忘記他要跟人類報告事情，「漢克，聽我說，我不小心把跟你做舒服的事情時，對你的稱讚全部都發到仿生人公開頻道上了。」  
漢克差點被自己的口水嗆死，「咳咳咳……你說什麼？」他抬頭一臉驚嚇地看著康納，「我說……」仿生人乖巧的想重複一次，「不、別說，我有聽到。」男人自暴自棄地把頭埋回康納胸前，他不想管了，不管是兩人的名聲、尊嚴還是什麼別的。

三名仿生人各自連接一台電腦，數據光速流竄於螢幕上，仿生人之父嘴角弧度不停上揚，手指飛速於虛擬鍵盤躍動。

轉瞬間，四人停下所有動作，實時紀錄RK800所有數值的巨型螢幕上，青藍色的『任務成功』提示框跳出，「克蘿伊，RK800的數據都記錄下來了嗎？」沒想到天才科學家連看都不看一眼。  
他能如同捏蟲子一般輕易把那條病毒搞死，之所以拖那麼久，當然是為了收集RK800的資料啊！『難能可貴的機會，既然親親克蘿伊不讓我直接對康納做什麼，我也只能退而求其次囉～』

「都儲存在硬碟中，隨時能調出。」左邊的克蘿伊淡淡地回答。

「拿到了不錯的數據呢～」男人笑得像隻狡猾的貓咪，他已經等不及想研究那些絕妙的代碼了，光是稍微瞟到幾條克蘿伊螢幕上的數據他就興奮到不能自已，要不是小親親們惡狠狠的盯著他，他都想放下手頭的工作去研究了～喔當然，泌乳組件的數據也是一大重點，真沒想到康納——警用型仿生人——會有具備泌乳功能。

「可以讓他們出來了，克蘿伊去安排一下，直接讓他們回家，不要打擾我。」卡姆斯基頭也不回逕自離開維修室，誰都別想阻止狂熱科學家的研究慾。

「開始動作吧，我去監督伊利亞。」

「我留下來處理維修室，你去接待康納他們離開？」

「好。」  
三名克蘿伊分配明確，同心協力照顧整個大宅。

* * *

  
抱著愛人休息的漢克不清楚要怎麼離開這房間，他進來的入口已經變成一片平整牆面，四周也沒有疑似出口的門扇，估計只能等窗外的人放他們走。  
而原本安分被抱著的仿生人又有了動作，他執起人類的手指就想往嘴裡塞，「壞孩子，不可以！」他連忙抽走手，『喔我的天啊，我真的幹了一個寶寶......怎麼都做完了康納還是沒有恢復？』人類疑惑，忽然想起克蘿伊還沒來報告，不會是出問題了吧？

「漢克，請讓我檢測，我需要知道相關數值。」

「康納！你修好了？」聽見安卓熟悉的語氣，男人關心地詢問他的情況。

「是的，病毒已全數消滅，卡姆斯基先生順帶更新我的防毒程式，下次不會再如此容易被病毒攻破，導致系統故障了。」康納自信滿滿向漢克保證。對安卓來說這次中毒根本是仿生人恥辱，不僅心智下降，連記憶都被鎖了一部份起來，真是……機生汙點！

「安德森副隊長，排毒程序已完成，您跟康納可以離開了。」克蘿伊的通報姍姍來遲，「出口已開啟，康納的衣物在門外，祝您今天順心。」『喀噠』牆壁緩緩開啟，人類想早點回家，他全身像掉進水裡一樣溼答答黏糊糊，難受的要命。

「嗯……」不料他一移動，便感受到下身異樣，頭頂傳來小安卓的輕哼，「噢、操！抱歉康納……」老安德森紅著臉把疲軟的性器自仿生人體內抽出，做到有些失神一時忘了自己還埋在康納裡面。

「你能走嗎？」漢克走下床回頭看著依然躺在床中央的康納，他除了衣物殘留不明液體痕跡有點明顯以外，基本算的上整潔，而康納不一樣，全身赤裸的仿生人肌膚上都是滑膩的精液、潤滑液、唾液、淚水、奶水，整個人像從剛從水底撈出來，「當然可以，不用擔心，漢克。仿生人沒那麼脆弱。」他坐起身，一股液體隨著重力流出穴口，燈圈轉了一圈。

「幹！不准舔！！」  
太遲了，RK800已經將沾滿精液的手指放入口中檢測，剛剛系統錯亂，檢測功能沒有正常運作，無法比對數據。

「嗯……漢克的精子非常健康，精蟲活躍程度比同年齡層平均高百分之六十八。」  
仿生人一臉正經的稱讚人類，無意識的舉動讓漢克心頭一跳。

「老天、……真是謝謝誇獎喔。」人類摀住臉不願面對，他現在只希望康納能快點穿好衣服，不要再挑撥他。

「漢克！」老警官站在走廊等康納穿好衣服，聽見戀人的呼喊，漢克回頭就看見康納已經穿好衣服，小跑步朝他奔來，興致勃勃的大喊「漢克抱抱！」一個跳躍飛撲進他懷裡。  
康納使用路線預建功能來確保他能完美跳進人類胸膛，卻錯估人類體力與衝擊力，漢克確實把他接住了，卻重心不穩、身軀向後傾倒。

［腰部受傷機率：59%、高概率引發腦震盪］  
［任務：保護漢克］

仿生人在毫秒內計算出數種避免漢克受傷的方法，「啊啊啊！康納你他媽搞什麼！！」在人類的怒吼聲中，康納靠著腰部扭轉的離心力，成功將兩人位置調換，『碰』一聲巨響，仿生人背部、臀部大面積撞擊地面，後腦杓幸免於難，因為漢克在意識到他要當肉墊的瞬間用手掌護住。  
男人連忙從仿生人身上站起，順便伸手拉了康納一把。

「漢克你沒事吧？」系統回報生物組件受損率不足以機體造成影響。  
康納轉而關心受傷不能換組件的人類。

「大笨蛋！」漢克狠狠怒罵，『該死的這傢伙不知道自己剛恢復？要是又撞出個所以然該怎麼瓣？』男人又是擔心又是氣憤，擔心康納的機體出問題，生氣自己為什麼沒把康納接好。

「漢……」感受到戀人的怒意，康納想道歉卻被一連串質問打斷。「你受傷怎麼瓣？為什麼要做這麼危險的事？」

「很抱歉，只是我判斷擁抱可以讓你開心一點。」康納的表情就像隻被人踢了一腳的小狗狗，低下頭不敢直視漢克。

仿生人的說詞與表情讓他心頭一揪，他只是害怕康納受傷，而不是不願意跟他擁抱。

安德森輕柔地將對方擁入懷中，拍拍康納的背，「下次不要弄得那麼凶險。」康納埋進人類頸窩，手指竄住外套，「對不起。」  
兩人在走廊靜靜地相擁，直到接待克蘿伊遲遲等不到人，過來尋找他們才分開。

「如有任何疑問或錯誤，可以再回來檢修。」克蘿伊送他們到門口，親切地對康納說。

「非常感謝卡姆斯基先生的協助，請替我向他道謝。」康納也真誠地向金髮仿生人回答，『哼、那傢伙又不是無償幫忙……』漢克在內心吐槽，「康納，走了。」他先一步走向停在雪地中的老爺車，「漢克，請等等我。」康納向克蘿伊點頭示意，急忙跟上人類的步伐。

* * *

等兩人回到溫暖的小窩，已是深夜十一點，月亮高掛在天空，散發柔和光暈。

康納盯著窗外，沒頭沒腦迸出一句「今天月色真美。」

漢克注視康納的側臉，月光灑落於他漂亮的臉龐，打出一片陰影，老警官看不清對方表情，他思考著仿生人是知道這句話的日文涵義才說出口，還是單純感嘆大自然的奧妙。

「今夜は月が綺麗ですね。」康納轉過頭回望著漢克，這一次，他是看著漢克說的。

「是啊，死而無憾。」漢克越過排擋桿，吻上康納柔軟的唇。

  
柔軟唇瓣交疊，溫度悄悄上升，這個吻不帶情慾，只有滿滿的愛與溫暖，經過無比荒唐、令人疲累的一天，此刻顯得彌足珍貴。  
漢克緩緩張眼，距離近得能清楚看見康納纖長睫毛微微顫抖，能數清臉頰上星星點點的小痣，康納輕緩的吐息跟自己呼吸交纏，一抹誘人的紅暈替他原就過分好看的臉龐更添風采。

漢克．安德森，你何德何能，有資格得到這美麗的造物？  
『因為你是我的唯一。』康納的聲音在他腦海中響起。  
過去一年間，他曾無數次質問自己，『康納還很年輕，他才剛開始看見世界，你怎麼能把他綁在你這個離死只有臨門一腳的糟老頭身邊？』漢克很害怕，也很不安。害怕康納是因為雛鳥情節才留在他身邊，不安著哪天康納頓悟到漢克不是他喜歡的那個人，會離他而去。  
不知為何，康納好像聽見了他內心的惶恐，總是在他陷入自我厭惡，無法自拔時，將他從泥沼中拉起。

  
『你當然有資格。你教會我如何感受，學習感情。讓我張開雙眼、用心去看這個世界。漢克，你造就了現在的我，我所有的一切都是因你而起，無論是歡喜、痛苦、傷心、快樂，還是……愛。』  
康納用額頭著他的，一字一句，緩慢、堅定。焦糖色眼瞳滿是溫暖、喜悅，卻又帶著悲傷。  
漢克知道，這樣的場景不只會出現一次、兩次，但他會努力，努力讓自己配得上康納，他完美又不完美的愛人。  
空氣瀰漫著溫馨，誰都不願打破如詩如畫的場景，但時間仍在向前，不過他們還有大把的歲月能享受更多一如此時的安寧。  
漢克退回駕駛座，不習慣表達心意的男人將紅透的臉藏在雜亂銀髮下，「……我們該進屋了。」但燒紅的耳尖出賣了他。  
「好的……」康納凝視著他的人類，脈搏調節器運行速度有些過快，一股暖流從佈滿管線的胸口流過他全身，大概是人類所謂『幸福感』。

兩人一起將身上黏膩沖洗乾淨，把面目全非的衣物丟進洗衣機，穿著乾爽舒服的睡衣、全身散發出沐浴乳的香味，肩並肩躺在柔軟大床上時，他們才察覺自己到底有多疲倦。  
「喔……耶穌基督，我要散架了……」一整天光是帶康納跑來跑去就夠他受的，更別提下午他們還幹了兩發，體力早已不復當年的老安德森忽然覺得自己應該聽從康納的建議，多健身並戒掉垃圾食物跟酒精。

康納直挺挺的仰躺著，看著天花板，額角黃光一閃一閃不知在想什麼。

幾分鐘後，老警官意識混沌、昏昏欲睡之時，他開口。

「漢克。」

「嗯？」漢克閉著眼隨口回答，再兩分鐘他就能直接昏睡到隔天中午。

「我以後還能跟你出臥底任務嗎？」仿生人語氣緊張，不等人類回答便急急忙忙給出保證。「防火牆已經升級，下次一定不會再中毒了！」  
不到二十四小時前他才跟漢克約定過，一周內絕不會被病毒干擾，結果馬上就破局。雖然他不知道經歷一整天的摧殘，對方還記不記得這個約定，但他決定跟漢克坦承。

人類連眼睛都睜不開，他只知道康納好聽的聲音彷彿搖籃曲在耳邊呢喃著什麼，更別指望他能聽清對話內容，「嗯……」男人隨隨便便答應，三秒鐘後便墜入夢鄉。

「真的嗎！」他還以為老警官會嚴厲拒絕他，甚至責備他，沒想到竟然這麼輕易就答……等等，漢克睡著了？

系統掃描顯示對方呼吸平順、肌肉放鬆、心律降低，明顯進入深層睡眠狀態。  
小黃圈轉啊轉，轉回平靜的藍，仿生人才不管漢克是不是在迷迷糊糊中答應，有錄影存證，對方也不能耍賴。

「漢克，辛苦了。……謝謝你，對不起給你添麻煩了。」他靠進愛人懷裡，悶悶地說。  
他知道今天給人類帶來多少困擾，但漢克始終不離不棄，甚至都沒抱怨任何一句話，生氣也是因為他擔心自己的身體……

『下次再去找卡姆斯基先生加固防火牆吧。』仿生人默默的下了決定，以後絕對不能再讓漢克替他的疏忽奔波。  
聞著漢克身上跟他相同的沐浴乳香味，胸膛平緩的起伏，心臟強而有力的跳動，『噗通、噗通』他覺得自己的人造心臟也逐漸與他的心律一致，『噗通、噗通』閉上雙眼，進入睡眠模式。

* * *

  
漢克是被咖啡以及培根蛋的香氣叫醒的，肚子咕嚕咕嚕叫著，提醒人類該攝取食物，這時他才想起昨天好像都沒吃飯。  
老安德森打著哈欠走進廚房，「哈啊……早啊。」仿生人穿著圍裙，朝氣蓬勃地在爐台前煮早餐，「早安漢克，先去洗漱吧，早餐馬上就好。」

「嗯哼，謝了。」  
等他刷牙洗臉上完廁所，餐桌上擺滿豐盛的餐點，康納坐在位置上等他。

男人拉開餐桌椅，在康納對面坐下，香氣四溢的餐點令人食指大動，端起熱氣蒸騰的咖啡小酌一口，香味中帶著苦澀且滑順。

康納選在對方喝下咖啡的瞬間說。  
「爹地，我做了好吃的早餐和便當，記得帶去上班。」仿生人語氣輕快，句末還附贈了一個眨眼。

「咳咳咳咳咳」人類被嗆到不能克制地一陣咳嗽，緩過氣後驚恐地看向語出驚人還一臉無辜的安卓。

「咳嗯，你…你叫我什麼？」

「爹地。數據庫顯示你很喜歡我這樣叫。」

老安德森似乎想起了什麼，捂著臉『噢——』了一聲，「別管什麼他媽的數據，不準那樣叫我！」

「可是……」康納想辯解，昨天他叫漢克『爹地、爸拔、爸比』等詞語時，他的興奮程度明顯上升，腦內啡分泌量也較過往數據高，種種跡象都顯示漢克喜歡。

「沒有可是！就……不要，好嗎？」男人沒把臉從手中抬起，聲音悶在掌心，『操，我都做了什麼，康納一臉清純的喊你爹地，漢克．安德森，你良心不會痛嗎？』

「GOT IT！」康納一如既往地回答，誠信率讓人質疑，他偏頭思考了兩秒，再次開口「漢克，你需要我的幫助嗎？你勃起了。」

幸好漢克這次沒在喝東西，否則絕對會被嗆死。

「不需要……」男人頭埋得更深了，如果地上能開個洞，他想把自己立刻就地掩埋。

發覺漢克情緒低落，善解人意的康納輕輕翻過這頁，「那我建議你快點吃完早餐，然後去浴室沖個冷水澡，距離出門時間還有二十分鐘，足夠您完成上述任務。」

『該死的仿生人，不知道男人早上撩不得嗎！』老警官內心怒吼，惡狠狠地吃著美味的愛心早餐，成功在時限內完成吃飽、搞定自己硬梆梆的大兄弟，換好衣服準時出門。

老警官完全忘記康納昨天幹的蠢事，以至於他搞不懂為什麼他們倆一走進局裡，每個同仁——尤其是仿生人——都用曖昧的眼神看著他們。

就在他摸不清頭緒的情況下，來到了午休時間。  
「副隊長，這個送給你跟康納。」一名前台接待仿生人鼓起勇氣，將盒子遞給漢克。  
有了她當起頭，局裡所有人蜂擁而上，各自拿了不同的物品要送給副隊長，一瞬間漢克跟康納的桌子堆滿了大家的禮物。『搞屁啊？？』漢克被突如其來的熱情搞的不知所措，一臉疑惑地尋求仿生人搭檔的解答。

康納掃描過所有禮品，一抹紅暈爬上耳尖，「謝謝大家關心我跟副隊長的生活，我們會好好使用。另外我也很抱歉發了不雅詞語到公頻上，希望沒有造成各位的困擾。」他露出完美的笑容，帶著恰到好處的歉意以及感謝。

「哈哈哈，康納跟副隊長很幸福，我們也很開心。」「不會困擾，希望你下次別再中病毒了！」「用完記得發感想給我們啊！」

大家七嘴八舌地向康納表示祝福及調侃，而漢克還是一臉迷茫，直到福勒拍了拍他的肩，「咳嗯，老夥計，我很高興你跟康納非常幸福美滿，但下次管管你家仿生人，不要隨便發你們的情趣到公眾平台上，注意影響。」  
安德森副隊長聽著老友語重心長的建議，終於想起自家搭檔昨天到底幹了什麼。

「Fucking Andriod！」  
老警官的怒吼淹沒在警局同仁的祝福聲中。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 隔了這麼久終於整理好了ＸＤ  
可以寫到這麼多好笑的內容真的是感謝廣大噗友們的鼎力相助ｗｗｗｗｗ  
感覺有好長一段時間都不想再看到『爹地』兩個字了（ｒｙ
> 
> 超級感謝大家陪我玩安價～～多虧大家才有這麼有趣的故事！  
寶寶康香爆！大家超級會骰寶寶的！我愛你們！（突然）
> 
> 順帶一提本子番外有更多寶寶可以吸喔ｗｗｗ  
那大家下次見囉：Ｄ


End file.
